


When in Russia

by OroroStormGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, Evil Bucky Barnes, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, Heavy BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroStormGirl/pseuds/OroroStormGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) has just graduated from high school and is ready to explore the world. But what she isn't prepared for is getting kidnapped by the Winter soldier, while she's in Russia. Will someone save her before she loses herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Reader story so please bare with me. 
> 
> (Y/N)=Your Name  
> (Y/F/N)= Your Full name  
> ENJOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small glance of (Y/N)'s personal life and motivations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to comment and let me now how you feel about it Kudos are always welcomed as well.

Introduction

 

(Y/N) packed her clothes humming to her favorite Pandora station looking over at her other luggage trying to remember if she packed everything before she zipped up her last bag for her newest adventure. Four days ago she graduated high school so as a break from extreme academics she is going to travel around Europe for a year. Unfortunately her best friend (Y/BF/N) couldn't go with the ecstatic graduate to Russia because she was driving with her boyfriend to Florida to get to the university of Miami for his football program. But they will be meeting up in Poland and traveling the rest of the year together to check off their really really long bucket list. (Y/N) is really excited for this trip as this is something she always wanted to do. Growing up she lived in a boarding school in Maine because her father (Y/Father’s/N) is the American ambassador of Norway and wasn't in the country to take care of her. So she and her stepmother would fly there whenever she had a school break. 

She was always very close with her father; even more so when she lost her mother at the tender age of five years old. But at age thirteen her father remarried a woman named Regina Growmen. Ever since Regina came into their lives she has been splitting them apart. She was the one who insisted on sending the young girl to boarding school saying that was an obligation she could not keep, because she had to travel for work. (Y/N) still isn't sure what her job is; the only time she acts like a wife to Mr.(Y/L/N) was when she was instigating something and trying to control their lives. As the years went on they stopped talking to each other more and more. But finally after years of saving and turning eighteen this will be the first step to taking her life and doing what she pleased with it. 

Zipping up her last bag and putting it with the rest, she heard her phone ring. Answering it without checking she was greeted with her father's voice. “Hello?” “(Y/N), dear its dad. How are you?” sighing quietly as she walks into her kitchen she replies. “Fine, as a matter of fact I just got done packing my last bag for the trip…” she was cut of by her father’s sigh. She can picture him now sitting in his office a glass of bourbon sitting on his left, he most likely took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Honey about the trip… I talked to Regina…” Here it comes. Every time he says that something horrible comes out his mouth. “And she believes that you shouldn't go on this trip.” The (Y/E/C) girl tried not to sound angry. “Why not either one of you are not paying for it and I’m an adult now.” “Well yes honey but you don’t have much money for this and you will need our money later on, we’re just worried for your well being.” “Worried about my well being? My well being? The only time either of you are worried about my well being is when Regina thinks that I will spend YOUR money. Or when Regina thinks I’m gonna embarrass her in front of someone. The last time you worried about my well being was when I was twelve!” 

She ran her hand through her (Y/H/C) hair, she couldn't stop herself from spilling these things out. “(Y/N) that is highly inappropriate to say! Your step-mother cares deeply for you!” Laughing humorlessly feelings that were held back for so long became words. “I haven’t felt a mother’s love since Regina made you fire Nelly. I’m going on this trip whether you want me to or not.” “(Y/N)!” Hanging up she placed her phone on the counter and got herself a glass of water trying to calm her burning anger from taking over more than it already has. “This trip is gonna be amazing.” Checking the clock on her stove she decided it was time to start dinner; so because she didn't feel like cooking she heated up some leftovers from the other night. After she ate she did the dishes and changed into her pj's going to sleep. 

\--------- The next morning-------

Cutting off hee alarm (Y/N) got out of bed and into the shower. She was so tired but also so excited for today. As she would be taking the first step to taking over her life, she already felt as though she lost the most important person of her life years ago. Dressing in a grey v-neck t-shirt, a comfortable pair of black skinny jeans, some grey sandals. She didn't want to spend so much time going through security so she just put on something simple. Checking her purse to make sure she had everything as she did her final check and grabbed a bagel on her way out the door. Where a cab was waiting to take her to the airport. A man got out of the car putting her luggage in as she got into the back.The closer she got the more her phone would light up with calls from her father and even a few from Regina. But she didn't answer any just put her phone on silent as listened to the music the cab driver had playing. 

\--------At her gate---------------- 

After going through security and checking in she was finally at her gate sipping some ridiculously high priced Starbucks coffee. By this time her father has already called her ten times and Regina three for a unlucky total of thirteen. She rolled her eyes and went to check in. ‘What an amazing start.’ She thought. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?


	2. Chapter 1: Finally Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finally makes it to Russia. What happens when she sees a old family friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter actually came smoothly this time, and I wanted to update it before my graduation stuff distracted me.  
> So here it is the next chapter, there is some Russian spoken here. And I don't speak it so sorry if the translations are wrong. 
> 
> (Y/BF/N)=Your best friends name.  
> (Y/E/C)=Your eye color.  
> (Y/H)= Your hair.  
> (Y/B)=Your body type. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Finally Russia. 

(After landing in Russia)

(Y/N) yawned as the plane landed; the plane ride was long but she filled it with playing games on her phone and listening to music. She felt a rush of excitement run through her as it was announced that the plane has finally landed in Moscow, Russia. A million thoughts of all the stuff she was about to do, all the new things she would experience. Food, people, places, the language, history. So much to do and only two weeks to do it. She fiddled her thumbs with anxiety, because she changed a few things on her itinerary. She doesn't want her father and his wife looking for her. But she made sure to send it to (Y/BF/N) along with a note of under no conditions is she to send it to her father or Regina. 

The plane finally stopped and the attendants opened the door so people could start leaving. She gathered her things and made her way out one of the attendants smiled at her and said “(1)доброе утро.” Because she knew some Russian she said good morning back to the woman. As she walked into the airport and looked out the windows she noted it was still dark outside. Looking at a board to see what baggage claim to go to; as she made her way there she noticed an old family friend. “Dr. Novak!” she called out loudly. A short heavy man in his 50’s with pepper balding hair, pale skin because he was always in a lab rarely out in the sun. Turned around slightly panicked. 

“(Y/N) little (Y/N) is that you?” his heavy Norwegian accent spoke as they got closer to each other. He looked shocked as she hugged him noting the bags under his eyes. “Yes. How are you doing?” she asked as they made their way to the baggage claim. She felt a little relieved to see a familiar face, she was all nerves to be traveling alone for a while. “I am well. What are you doing in Moscow? You’re father said he was going to talk you out of your trip.” She rolled her eyes at the mention of him. “I am an adult and he shall treat me like one. I will no longer allow him to control my life.” Dr. Novak nodded as they grabbed their bags. “How long are you staying dear?” he asked nervously. “Two weeks. Are you sure you're okay?” He was starting to scare her. 

He laughed nervously his pale blue eyes looked into her (Y/C/E). “Yes. I am tried. I am here for a medical convention and I have been under a lot of stress. Where are you staying?” She smiled at his reinsurance, but her hair still stood on end. “The Grand Duchess. You?” He gave her a small smile. “I as well. You must be hungry? Yes? Let’s go get a quick breakfast then go to the hotel. My treat. “ She nodded as she followed him as he looked for his driver. He walked ahead of her and spoke to the man quickly she couldn't hear what they were saying but they looked frantic.

“Is everything okay?” She asked as the driver took all of her bags expect her purse; he was creeping her out a bit. He was always a nice laid back man, not this frazzled mess in front of her. “Yes. Just giving him some new directions. He will take our things to the hotel. But first food.” Something was going to happen she could feel it. Her life is going to change.

\-----------With The Winter Soldier-----------

Dr. Jonathan Novak has finally landed in Moscow. His mission to create virus T. But the Winter Soldier’s mission shadow the good Doctor and make sure he only comes into contact with people that were Hydra approved. Anyone of question is to be dealt with accordingly, no matter who they are, what they look like, or their attentions. So far he is to trail him and make sure he gets to the hotel zero contact, he doesn't see why his needed for such a simple mission. He finally spotted the fat little balding man he carefully followed him. Everything going to plan until an extremely attractive young woman called out to him. Looking at his face it was as if he had seen a ghost. Winter watched as they conversed and he panicked. She looked so young and naive smiling brightly at the now sweating fat man. As he got closer he heard her plans; the more he heard the more plans of his own started to take shape. 

She would do nicely to scratch the itch he has not been able to scratch himself. Yes she would do. She had beautiful (Y/H), lovely (Y/E/C) eyes, the perfect body type that made him hard in seconds (Y/B). He watched as they got into a car, he got into the Hydra car that was watching for him. It was quiet as he followed in a separate car the Doctor and the mysterious young lady to a small little cafe that was still open this early in the morning. “(2) Жди здесь.” he said to the driver in a deep baritone as he got out and walked into the cafe. 

He watched as she sat down as he order for her; Winter stood behind Jonathan as he order for both people. The man paid and sat with the girl, winter order a coffee for himself, paid then sat close enough to hear but far away to be unnoticed. “You are traveling alone?” “Yes. My father as you know does not want me on this trip. My friend can not join me at the time.” She was traveling alone perfect. “Oh. That is a dangerous thing to do (Y/N). Especially for a young pretty girl like yourself, you can be kidnapped or mugged.” (Y/N) hmm that rolled nicely like wine, it fit the girl too. 

She sighed as their food was sat in front of them, she seemed frustrated. “I am eighteen now I know how to handle things. I knew the risk of traveling alone and am fine with it.” Coffee was placed in front of him by a woman who looked to be in her twenties, she smiled at him but he glared at her till she left. He had no need for her. 

Fifteen minutes passed before they got up to leave. He followed getting in the car. “That girl. (Y/N) find out who she is.” He commanded. 

 

_______With (Y/N)_______

They finally made it to the hotel and she bid the Doctor good night as went to her room to get ready for bed. She so tired after the long plane ride and hearing the same things from different people. Also she was distracted the whole time they were eating not really savoring the food because she felt like someone was watching her. The feeling hasn't left her since they left the airport, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

 

As she got ready to go to sleep she checked her bags to make sure all her things were still there. When she stood up she was grabbed from behind and a cloth was put over the lower part of her face. She tried to fight but she was to slow. “(3)Иди спать, дорогая” was the last thing she heard as she passed out. 

\------------TBC_----__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Good Morning.  
> 2) Stay here.  
> 3) Go to sleep my dear.


	3. Chapter 2: Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter soldier has taken (Y/N). But what does he plan on doing with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I bring good news. 1) I'm updating this story new chapter (yay!) 2) I'm graduating tomorrow. I'm finally free!  
> So bad news I don't know when I'm updating, because I have a lot of stuff to do. But I will try to hurry. 
> 
> Chapter Warning this chapter is dark. There will be forced oral sex in this chapter. The abuse doesn't start yet. So read let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: Winter  
(Hydra Head Quarters. The Winter Soldiers living quarters.)

The Winter soldier watched. He watched the girl sleep, the girl he kidnapped after seeing her with his mission. ‘(Y/N) (Y/L/N).’ He reminds himself. After he took her they came back to headquarters where he gave his report on the Doctor. The file on the girl he requested was waiting for him when he was finished. He found out everything about her, of course his commanders know about him taking her. He was called back to them once they found out he had gotten her file. To his surprise he was encouraged to do as he pleased with the girl by a higher up. 

Not like he wouldn't anyway. His been waiting for her to awaken for a while now, he gave her something stronger then chloroform; so its no wonder to him way she’s sleep a whole day. The more he ran her facts over in his head the more his was excited for her to wake up. He has been half hard since he came to his room to see her laying in his bed stripped of her clothing. She looked even better with her clothes off like he imagined she would. 

He can feel the heat running through his body, and he knew when he saw her she would be the one to do something about it. This particular heat has been running through his body since they last took him out of cryo-freeze. One that has been getting hotter and hotter the more time passes, he's done everything to correct his problem. Fucking plenty women to the point of having 4 different ones a day. He leaves them sore, battered, and exhausted. But the only thing they have done to him is leave him wanting more. He's gotten more aggressive too, using his metal arm he ripped a man’s jaw off his face. 

A moan and movement brought the soldier out of his thoughts. He watched as she nuzzled into the covers on his bed as she woke up finally.  
\-----  
(Y/N)’s head was cloudy, her mouth was dry, she shivered as she realized she is not in her hotel room. In fact she doesn't know where she is; she sat up pulling the covers up over her body she looked around the low lighted room, only to notice a man. He was sitting in front of the king size bed in a chair. He had long brown shaggy shoulder length hair, from what she could tell a nice muscled body, but one of his arms was shiny like metal. They didn't say anything at first just watched each other.

But she couldn't see his eyes. ‘What have I done?’ she asked herself. Thinking of her last memories, but they were fuzzy. He stood showing his ripped body as he climbed up the bed. Her eyes widened and she backed up into the headboard trying to put space between the two of them. “Who are you?” she asked watching him closely. “That is not for you to worry about, right now darling. For now you call me sir.” He replied with a thick accent. “Where are we? How did I get here?” She asked a million questions flowed needing answers. “Not important (Y/N).” The way he said her name with such ease scared her more than the current situation. 

“Now we are going to fuck. And it won’t be for your pleasure but mine. You can enjoy it or not I don’t care.” Her mouth drop to the floor in fear this man was going to rape her and there was pretty much nothing she could do about it, because he was bigger and stronger than her. “Please ddon’t.” she said as tears started to come to her eyes. She pleaded with him, but her pleas added to the fire. He ripped the covers from her naked frame with little strength, watching as tears ran down her pretty face as she tried to ball herself up. 

She couldn't bring herself to fight him when she felt his cold metal arm grab her ankle much to her horror. He could feel himself harden more as he dragged her body out of the ball she was in. Her skin was so smooth underneath his callused hand that he was running it up her stomach to her neck once he had her spread eagle in front of him. She whimpered as he crawled up her body to straddle her chest. He rubbed his covered member on her face. “If you bit me I’ll cut out your whorish tongue.” His voice was thick and husky, but she was a mess. Cry and shaking; even more so when he pulled out his length from his briefs. 

He rubbed his large member head on her lips then quickly thrusted himself into her warm, wet, pretty mouth; shoving himself into her throat. She panicked trying to shallow around the large intruder in her throat. She couldn't breath she felt her head throb in pain from where he was gripping her hair. “(1) Сосать мой член.” he groaned. She nearly bit him when he started to thrust in her mouth, her cries vibrated through him. The more she cried the harder it became to breath. “(2) Я собираюсь прийти.” he rasped out his. The fire burned hotter in the pit of his stomach, he could feel his release building strongly. So like a rubber band he snapped and came down her throat. He took him self out of her mouth and stroked himself a few times, watching as her snotty red face was covered in his essence. He smiled and rose off of her only to walk out of the room. The fire was cooled for know and he had other things to take care of. 

The girl crawled into a ball on the bed. Now she regretted coming on this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian:  
> 1) Suck my cock.  
> 2) I'm going to come.


	4. Chapter 3: Winter's Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really small just a filler chapter but I have to give you guys something because I have so much going on I haven't been able to update. I promise next chapter will be worth the wait. I promise. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Winter’s Rules  
(The Winter’s Chamber’s) 

All she could hear was his voice; his voice telling her how beautiful she looked like this. With her stomach stretched out with his child, with her pregnant woman glow. Her hair soft, her nails long, but most of all she was so needy. And oh how he loves it. “I love you (Y/N).” he said. 

(Y/N) jumped out of her sleep breathing hard and sweating lightly. She was shaking and scared. She was kidnapped and raped by this man but now she’s dreaming about having his child. Something is disturbingly wrong with her, let alone this situation. The more she thought about it the faster her mental stability disintegrated. Her body shook harder as she started to cry. She thought about how his fingers gripped her, how his hard long length moved inside her, how she begged him to stop. She didn't count the time go by as she laid on the bed, in the sheets that the act happened in crying. 

But she did notice how the door open and the man from last night walk in holding a tray of light grey colored paste like mash potatoes and a hard looking piece of bread. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just loose black sweat pants. His metal arm gleaming in the light, a red star she didn't notice before in the middle of his shoulder. As if it were a tattoo that represented something important. His gaze didn't leave her as he got closer. But the closer he got the more she backed away until she jumped off the bed all went the a corner by the bed just to put space between them. He just sat the tray of horrid food on the bed but he himself didn't sit. 

“(Y/N) sit and eat we have things to talk about.” He said with a thick Russian accent with a very husky tone. She looked at him with glossy eyes, not touching the food. Wanting so bad to get up and leave and go back to the U.S and not return to this place. There was nothing to talk about in her mind she just wanted to leave. He could see the pain in her face and it made him a little satisfied that he caused it. “ I have decided that you are to become my pet. I don’t really have much else to say but…” He paused getting closer to her making her flinch and back away from him. “Do as I say. I love punishment and will give them out as needed.” He patted her cheek causing her to flinch them left the poor broke girl in the room without further words. She hoped she would wake from this nightmare but looking at the plate of food she knew she wouldn't. 

Washington D.C  
Steve Roger’s Apartment. 

Steve paced in front of his coffee table in his front room his palms are sweating and his heart is pounding. He has finally receive the file he has been waiting for the latest on the Winter Soldier or as he knows him Bucky his best friend. He has been chasing him for a while now. And he finally has the information to find him and confront him, which is laying on his table. He has already read about what they have done to him and the processes he had to go through. Its hard to believe that this whole time he has been alive as well and working for the enemy unknowingly. 

Finally sitting down he swallows the lump in his throat and bites the bullet opening the folder. The more he read the more he felt hope for saving his best friend and reversing the brainwashing process he was put through. The more he read the better he felt about the situation; he had to infiltrate a Hydra bass to get it and now it's so worth it. Picking up his cell phone he quickly dialed the number of one of his closest friends asking they met him at his apartment. 

He is going to save Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be soooo much better I promise.


	5. Chapter 4: Learning the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending sometime apart Bucky comes back.. *Warning* Small smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel way more better about this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Its has some some small smut so beware its going to get a bit more heavy from here on out. You have been warned. 
> 
> -Taco

Chapter 4: Learning the Enemy 

It's been two days since the man with the metal arm told her the “Rules” and she hasn’t seen him since. She’s been left to her own devices for some time. When she wakes up there’s more of those nasty potatoes and pieces of hard beard waiting for her. With a cup of water, a cup of milk if she’s lucky. She wouldn’t eat it if it wasn’t for her stomach but she can’t hold it down for very long anyways. There’s not very much to do and she hasn’t seen anyone since then. She takes steaming hot baths to try and scorn the distiful act off of her body when she does. But for the most part she tries not to think about it, instead she wonders if anybody is looking for her. She may have been traveling alone but (Y/BF/N) likes to check with her and they haven’t talked at all. 

She stopped crying after the second night of being in the room. She just wants to leave and to never be reminded of any of this again. She has nightmares that she no longer remembers when she walks up. But she’s sure they all have something to do with the strange man who kidnapped her. 

She doesn’t know what time of day it is but she thinks its the afternoon. She spent a good amount of time sleeping so far. She didn’t have any clothes so she is sitting in a corner of the room humming a song her nanny used to sing to her. Curled up into a ball with her head on the floor. She can’t touch the bed without flashes of her first night here slamming through her body. She is starting to get lonely and crave something or someone. She is starting to wish that she listened to her father even though he didn’t mean these when he was listing reasons why she shouldn’t leave. 

A soft click and hiss was heard as the door that had her blood from her beating her small hands bloody on it opened. The man appeared with a blank face. He had black war paint smeared all around his cold blue eyes, his body was strapped with many weapons on top of a layer of leather, his hair was tangled and matted. He looked around the room angrily until his eyes fell on (Y/N) then his expression became a smirk. He started to take off all the things stuck to his body. He had just finished a mission in Iran killing an up and coming political leader it took longer but his back now. It gave him time to think about what he wants to do with his pet.

He has a lot of aggression inside of him after dealing with so many Hydra soldiers. And a bath with his pet is exactly what he needs right now. They watched each other as he striped himself her heart pumping in fear. 

“Hello 1) возлюбленная did you miss me while I was gone?” He asked tilting his head as he got closer to her. She didn’t move just watched frozen in fear. “ I missed you. Why do you not speak 2) любовь I’m talking to you so answer me.” She couldn’t if she tried. He grabbed her hair tugging harshly on the (Y/C/H) locks, she cried out in pain as he smacked her. She could feel her cheek start to swell and bruise, but she did not cry. She refuses to cry over this anymore she promised herself she won’t cry anymore. He just laughed. 

“When I ask you a question I expect an answer 3) милая . “ She looked deeply into his eyes and seen nothing but a deepless window with no soul. She nodded hoping he wouldn’t hit her again. “That will do for now. Now.” A soft feather like touch swept across her other cheek and his thumb rubbed her bottom lip. “ I deserve something after the mission I have had.” He still had one hand in her hair but her loosened his grip on it, with his other hand he unzipped his pants but not pushing them down any further. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath because he didn’t feel like being caged this morning. 

He pulled his member out and stroked it. Looking into her soft doe eyes that were glossy with tears, he felt himself harden further when he looked at her slightly chapped lips. He should probably get her some lip balm to keep her lips soft. He rubbed the tip of himself around her lips. “Show daddy how much you missed him Kitten.” He said in a husky lust ridden voice. He is so excited to ruin her. 

(Y/N) was so scared not really knowing what to do she just went with what she heard from (Y/BF/N); She looked deep into his eyes trying to find something other than a bottomless pit of hate. She licked his tip and he tightened his grip on her hair slightly his other hand stroked her face as she took a hold of him and licked again. He smirked a bit as she started to get into it, she had something to learn but this is will do for now. She took the head into her mouth and sucked he groaned again in approval she thought she was doing it right. So she decided to take it a step further and put more of him into her mouth. He couldn’t stop himself he pushed into her mouth more making her gag. “ Your doing so good kitten.” He said as he slowly pulled out then pushed back in feeling her tight wet mouth around his member. The fire inside him was running out all through his body. 

She could feel herself becoming wet the more he made erotic sounds and with the taste he had. He tasted like a mint surprisingly with a hint of bitterness. If this was under different circumstances she would probably enjoy this. In the mid of his pleasure he stopped and looked down at her making her think she did something wrong, she flinch when he grabbed her face then bent down to kiss it. “Go run a bath for us love.” 

She quickly got up to do what he request thinking back on what just transpired between them. Running the bath she grew even more wet thinking about the way his muscles flexed when he was so close to coming. She felt a wave of heat come to her the more she thought about it. She trailed her hand down her body and touched her wetness with her cool fingers, making herself moan when she touched her clit. When she looked up he was watching her intently from the doorway. He was naked from head to toe his large member was still hard but took on a purplish color from not coming after being so close to pleasure. 

He walked closer to the girl as she removed her fingers from herself quickly if he wasn’t so horny he would have laughed. He took her hand getting into the hot bath pulling her in with him. Her back was to his chest he moved her trembling legs to the sides of the tub so her legs where wide open. He kissed the side of her neck as her chest moved with her rushed breaths. His hands trailed down her body when an alarm broke out. He growled in anger rising out of the bath. 

TBC….

1)Sweetheart  
2)Love  
3)Sweetie


	6. Chapter 5: Unwanted Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has infiltrated the Hydra base and (Y/N) gets a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't sleep and I'm full of fresh ideas so I added the next part. Its longer then the other chapters and I'm starting to add more characters into the story. Hope you like it enjoy.

Chapter 5: Unwanted Greetings

 

He walked closer to the girl as she removed her fingers from herself quickly if he wasn’t so horny he would have laughed. He took her hand getting into the hot bath pulling her in with him. Her back was to his chest he moved her trembling legs to the sides of the tub so her legs where wide open. He kissed the side of her neck as her chest moved with her rushed breaths. His hands trailed down her body when an alarm broke out. He growled in anger rising out of the bath. 

(Y/N) watched the tiny trails of water glide on his body distractingly in a daze not noticing the alarm blaring around them and a code 3 dangerous intruder being announced. Bucky turned around to look at her; irritation clear on his face at being interrupted. ‘Could this people do anything without me?’ He thought to himself. He looked at her sitting in the tub in some kind of lustful daze. Her hair wet sticking to her body, skin flush in a delectable way, she looked like an innocent child with wicked intentions. 

He gave her a grin walking closer to her leaning over the side of the tub where moments ago her legs just were. He kissed her head and stroked her shoulder which seemed to snap her out of her daze and make her muscles tense in fear, he ignored it this time. “1) милая daddy has to go help out stay here and don’t leave okay.” She nodded which he didn’t approve so he smacked her. “Use words.” She whimpered clutching her face. “Yes sir.” She said quietly with a hint of sarcasm for some defiance, he would get her later for that his already wasted too much time. 

He left the bathroom throwing on some pants and grabbing some of his weapons quickly leaving the room and locking it so (Y/N) couldn’t get out. He looked left to right trying to determine where the threat is. He heard screaming coming from his left so that’s where he went. The closer he got the more angry hefelt himself becoming he promised himself he is going to kill who ever this is interrupting his time with his pet. 

He came to a science lab where they perform many different science test like how new drugs affect people and how to perfect mind control. He rarely came to this part of the base. He could hear voices the more he moved into the room. “Where is he? Where is Bucky?” Why did he know that name? He wonders. He stuck to the shadows as he got closer his hand gun in his hand clutched tight in his metal arm, but no emotion except for anger was held in his body. He looked to see a man about his height in navy blue combat wear holding a scientist by the throat, in his other hand he held a large shield with an american like design on it. 

He could tell this man was dangerous and decided to deal with him in a very stealth like manner. He carefully creeped behind the man putting him in a sleeper hold before he could react. The man swang his body weight forward sending him flying through the air. They got up at the same time looking at each other. The man paused when they looked at each other looking both alert and relieved. “Bucky? Bucky it's me Steve. Come on you remember me right? Steve from Brooklyn? We grew up together?”  
‘Bucky? Am I Bucky?’ he asked himself momentarily distracted by this name. He watched the man take a step towards him when a gunshot was sent off by the man’s head. He looked up to see Brock Rumlow with a gun in one hand and (Y/N) in the other behind him with a blanket wrapped around her crying and terrified. He looked back to the man running towards him; so he punch the man in the face then kicked him in the gut and pistol whipped him watching him fall and hit his head on a metal bed frame. 

“Winter soldier we have to evacuate quickly come.” Brock said. Winter kicked the man again then ran towards Brock and (Y/N) picking her up they race to the closest exit. They almost made it until a red headed woman came out of no where and kicked the large man in the face almost knocking him out then turning to the blue eyed assassin. “Bucky! 2) Пойдем со мной! Я могу привести вам в безопасное место.” She pleaded in Russian. He just shot her in the arm then helped Brock up and they continued their exit. 

They got outside to where a helicopter was waiting for them, quickly got in. When got up in the air the man in the lab came out watching them leave in distressed. (Y/N) broke down crying even more clutching onto him. He stroked her hair as he clutched her to his chest. “Shhh. Daddy is right here.” He looked over to Brock watching them in curiosity. And if he seen the way Brock was staring at her the whole helicopter ride he didn't comment. 

\----Different Hydra Base outside of Moscow  
4:52 a.m. Winter’s bedroom quarters---- 

The shaggy haired assassin and Brock watched (Y/N) as she slept; she wouldn't calm down and she was wearing herself out on the ride to the new base. So Winter gave her a sedative that worked pretty quickly. Once they arrived they put her in the bed and went to the meeting with the heads of Hydra to talk about what happened and how they are going to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D and the man Winter came to know as Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He has his questions about the man but he’ll keep them to himself. Through out the meeting he watched Brock. 

He noticed the way he watched (Y/N) and himself interact with each other and the heat in his eyes when Winter opened her blanket to show her bare form when he gave her the sedative. He was distracted the whole meeting clearly not paying attention, when asked what was wrong with him he replied he was tried from his encounter with Black Widow. But he knew that was not the case he wants Winter’s pet (Y/N). 

So he thought about this through the meeting how did he feel about sharing her? And he came to the conclusion this can be an learning experience for her. She did sass him earlier so for her punishment she had to please both man for her transgressions. After he came to this conclusion and the meeting he approached Brock and they talked and came to an agreement. 

That agreement has left them here waiting for the (Y/E/C) beauty to wake up. After some time a light moan was heard and movement was seen; she awoken. “ (Y/N) I’m glad you're awake. You have punishment to receive. She froze in fear looking between the two men waiting for their next movements she knew she could never fight back and that scared her. 

But the thought of what was about to happen was even worse, a ball of fear settled in her stomach. “Since you showed defiance earlier when we were interrupted. I have decided to allow Brock here to fuck you.” No beating around the bush he was straight to the point. Her heart beat wildly in her chest in fear and she broke out into a light sweat. “No please? Don’t do this. Please. I-I’ll do anything just not that please?” She begged with tears running down her cheeks. 

Winter stood shaking his head walking to her. “This is the only way to please daddy.” He kissed her hard on the lips getting behind her. She cried more still begging him. “Keep begging and I’ll let him have you for two nights without me.” She immediately closed her mouth but tears still streamed down her face. She closed her eyes so she could try to block it out but Winter commanded she open them. 

She watched Brock approach them once he got to the edge of the bed he took off his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers. She felt Winter take away the blanket that was hiding her from his view. She felt his metal arm and his regular one grab both her legs and open them for the other man’s viewing, just like in the tub but this was completely different for her. “She’s beautiful.” She commented when he looked down to see her bareness in front of him. He ran his hands on the inside of her thighs making her whimper. “So smooth.” he said smiling. She could feel Winter’s breath puff against her cheek and his chest rise against her back. 

Brock looked into her eyes as his hands ran up her hips across her stomach onto her breast he squeezed them harshly making her cry out in pain, he ignored it and put his hands around her neck firmly. Making goosebumps rise on her skin, along with Winters hands rubbing her thighs where he held them open. Finally Brock broke eye contact with her. He kissed her on her stomach his chapped lips skimming down to her slit; he kissed her there letting his tongue come out and rub against her. She cried out in shock as his wet muscle tickled her clit, she tried to close her legs but Winter had a tight grip on them. “Let him feast (Y/N)." he spoke roughly into her ear. 

He watched as the other man eat her out making her moan uncontrollably her hands gripping the sheets tightly. Brock came up licking his lips. “Her pussy is sweet.” Both men chuckled at the declaration. He took him self out of his boxers stroking his member he is smaller than Winter of course. “Enough foreplay.” She started crying trying to get up but Winter held her down shushing her, trying to sooth her and keep her calm. “It’s okay you're almost done I promise be a good girl.” 

Brock didn't give her a chance he rubbed himself into the wetness her body formed without her consent. Then drove himself in moaning at her tightness. The girl cried out in horror as he truly began to have his way with her, her body stretching around him to fit around him. She moaned out as he hit something inside of her. “Fuck!” he shouted as he pumped himself into her harder and faster. He put his hands around her neck and squeezed lightly as he fucked her roughly. Her body jerking in unwanted pleasure. Soon he couldn't hold back he pulled out of her and came onto her stomach. “She’s a great fuck Winter.” he said as he caught his breath. Winter didn’t say anything as she passed out from her orgasm he lightly rubbed her clit as he looked at her body, his hard member in his pants. 

This was a good punishment when she awoken next she will get a reward he decided. 

TBC…..

1) Pretty  
2) Come with me! I can bring you to safety.


	7. Chapter 6: Showing A Little Bit Of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Reader have a little talk and come to a new understanding. Smut insures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good looking people of Earth! I know its been a minute, but here's the next chapter of the story. This chapter is longer since I've been gone for a while. I add some smut to because why not? I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> -Taco

The Next Day.  
Hydra Base: Russia.  
Winter’s Room

Last night. All She keeps thinking about is last night. The way it felt to be used; the way it felt to be used by another man. She’s not even use to a man touching her, she’s not use to the man that kidnapped her touching her. So there was no way she could have prepared for last night. The more she thought of it the more she realized that the only man she could feel comfortable with at this point is the man who kidnapped and raped her. Don’t get her wrong she’s not okay with the situation, but she has long since realized that she can't fight her way out of this. She knows that all she can really do is submit and wait for the right opportunity to get away. But that opportunity has not shown itself yet. So all she can keep thinking about is last night and how it scares her that she’s more comfortable with a man she doesn't know anything about; a man who kidnapped her. 

A man who has destroyed her life. This trip was supposed to change her life for the better, this was never supposed to happen. So now as she lays in his sheets thinking about it with warm tears running down her face. She starts to blame herself. She knew that traveling alone is a dangerous gamble that she should have never made. She should have waited for (Y/BF/N) or better yet not have went like her father said. Her life felt like some horrible movie that she can barely stand to comprehend. All she really wants to do is wake up and realized this all was a really bad dream. But she knows it not. 

Her attention is changed back to the man as he came back into the room. He was silently watching her as she watched him. His hair was wild, his pants are low on his hips, his muscles beautifully outline. If the situation was different maybe she would have found him attractive. His cold blue eyes took in her own form. Her (Y/H/C) even more wild then his, (Y/S/C) was more pale than normal and covered in bruises, her usually bright eyes missed their twinkle and were red-rimmed. But she was still beautiful him; to him it was just a different form of her. A wrecked form that he welcomed. 

Without a word he walked to her, they were still silent. She flinched as he picked up her fragile body and walked them to the bathroom. Where a hot bubble bath was waiting for them. He gently set her on her feet and pulled the sheet away from her body then picked her up as he set her in the bath. He took off his pants and got in behind her. Noting the gashp she gave when her body touch the water, she was so sore.

A few beats went by before he finally broke the silence. “We really need to talk now kitten. We need to have a real talk.” It's all that he's been thinking since he woke up this morning. They need to have this talk because things have changed. It has made him think more about the situation he wants her for a long term. She has calmed the raging inferno inside of him and made him realized that for the first time he can remember he wants something more than just sex. He can see things going further with her if he can mold her to what he wants. She didn't say anything.

“I have realized that there’s many things I haven't explained to you kitten. For starters my name. I want you to be able to trust me, I want us to grow as a couple.” She just questioned his sanity, that was the only way to explain what was going on. Her body was sore but she was on high alert. He picked up a sponge and started to wash her body. She didn't say anything. “My name is Bucky, but I prefer you call me daddy. I know we have had a very rough start but I think we can overcome that. I’m going to start training you because there is no way you could automatically know what I want.” He states as he softly washes her chest kissing her hair. If you didn't already know the facts looking at them you would think they are two very close lovers. 

Her voice was quiet as she talked. “What does this entail?” He smirked as he carefully wet her hair to wash it, she relaxed a bit. When people played with her hair she always became relaxed, her nanny used to do it when she was a child. “ Well for starters you will be my slave until I can trust you. You won’t get a say so in anything because I'm training you. Once I feel that you've completed training then we will go from there. You will always address me as daddy unless told. We will go more into that later, but for now relax last night was very intense. You did well” 

(Y/N) knows that if she wants to live through this then she has to get through this, and that means doing whatever he wants. She will play this game for now. She nodded her head. Bucky was happy that went so well but she still has to earn his trust. They sat in silence for the remainder of the bath. Gears turning in both of their heads. Once he was happy with both of their hygiene he stepped out of the bath and put a towel around his body. He grabbed another as she stood up to get out off the bathtub and wrapped her in it picking her up and carrying her into the room. He laid her on the bed it was nicely made with fresh sheets, when it was made and by whom she didn’t know. She didn't have time to ponder. 

“Your first lesson is in order now.” The blue eyed man spoke as he walked over to a brown leather chest opening it and taking some items out, she couldn't tell what. “The first thing we are going to do is get your body to respond to me. You need to get use to my touch you always flinching when I touch you. So I'm going to tie you up and touch you until you get use to me.” He says as he walks over to her. She doesn't say anything as he pulls the towel away from her body, her heart started to beat faster almost infinitely. He sat the items he gathered on the bed away from her view. He then grabbed her face in both of his hands. “Your so beautiful kitten.” He whispered lustfully as he moved his face closer to hers. 

She could feel his warm breath puffing on her face, his pink lips looked soft as she took there appearance in. He leaned forward and kissed her lips with he immediately taking control and deepening it forcing his warm tongue into her mouth. She whimpered from the sensation of his rough muscle invading her mouth, without realizing it she grabbed his hair tugging on it as they kissed. When his lungs screamed for air he broke the kiss just to peck her lips. She didn't have time to question anything as she went into a daze and allowed him to move her body up the bed, laying her head on the pillows. He noticed she was in a daze again and smiled. “Close your eyes.” He whispered into her cheek husky. 

When she did so without hesitation he smiled. He took one of the items from earlier a leather blindfold and covered her eyes with it so she could not see just feel. He lifted her head a bit and secured it behind her head. Her body became more sensitive once her sight was momentarily taken away. She could feel him all around her, her skin was warming up as time pass feeling a pleasurable heat just beneath her skin waking up a different part of her, she wasn't really thinking right now. He kissed her again moaning when she tentatively kissed back. He broke the kiss again licking her neck. She moaned softly making his member hard; he reached over taking soft leather cuffs and tying her to the bed restricting her movement. 

Once he was pleased with his work he leaned back on his heels between her legs to take in her body. Soft skin smelling like lavender, her hair vanilla, her delicate curves stretched out like starfish before him, he smirked happily at the sight. “Okay kitten I want you to relax and take in my touch. Your doing so good right now.” He praised as he ripped the towel off his frame impatiently, freeing his hard member. He laid between her legs slowly kissing the inside of her thighs watching her chest as she breathed heavily almost panting from the attention her lower body was receiving. Her mound was drenched in her sweet honey nectar wetting the bed underneath her. She could feel his hair tickle the inside of her thighs as his smooth lips kissed and sucked on them. 

His ears took in every sound she made as he teased her. When he had enough of the teasing he slowly drew his wet tongue up her slit firmly as she groaned. His tastebuds were met with a sweet taste like an esotic candy. He was more than happy to slurp her up, making a sloppy mess all over his face. The sound of it was like that of a thirsty man finding and drinking at a desert oasis. “Your doing so well kitten. You like that my little slut? Fuck I'm going to ruin you.” She couldn’t replie due to the amount of pleasure going through her body as he thrusted two of his fingers into her licking her bright red clit. She was sore before but the pain long since forgotten. 

He drew his fingers out of her letting his lecking memeber fit over her and thrusting on to her wetness not pinatrating just humping like a teenage with so many pent up hormons. “Do you feel my cock kitten?” He asked as he opened her legs wider to get better leverage. She was to far gone to reply to his question her whole body clenched tight like a spring trying to comprehend what was really happening to her. His member was drenched in her wetness as he drew away to go back to her mound to suck on her clit again. His fingers once again finding her opening but this time thrust into her harder, faster, touching a place that made her see stars. 

“Yes! Like that. Please please. Oh!” She called out as she felt her stomach clench. She had nothing to grab because she was tied down all she could do was take it. She soon realized that this was too much the pleasure was a little painful when he bit her clit lightly. “Oh. Stop please its too much!” He add another finger as he thrusted back into her striking her g-spot like lighting. He growled much like a animal. “Fucking take this do you hear me (Y/N)? Fucking take this. “ She could feel him in her core. And that was it she came gushing her sweetness out. Like a strong river she was tired after her body warm and light. She didn't notice Bucky as he sat up on his knees over her and stroked his member, within a few strokes came as well spilling his seed over her slit. He fell over and was careful not to smoosh her. Once he caught his breath he stood up, put some pants. Kissing her once more he smiled then walked to the door. “I'll be backing going to get food.” Then he left. She didn't even notice. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it getting kinda good isn't it? * Eyebrow wiggle* Anyways I should be updating soon. So look out for the next chapter. Also side note should I get a Tumblr? I've been thinking on that one. Anyways that's for reading and please kudos and comment? 
> 
> -Taco


	8. Chapter 7: Old Enemies. New Allies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bucky leaves to get food (Y/N) tries to escape only to encounter trouble. Also a small glimpse of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I'm updating now because I'm going back to my hometown on Thursday. So I don't know how soon I will be able to update but don't worry I will soon. The plot is starting to thicken this chapter, but sadly no smut this time. Please enjoy! 
> 
> -Taco

Same Day 

Bucky left without a word, he left so quickly. As soon as he blowed his load on her skin he caught his breath and left. The young lady was so out of it (due to the surprising pleasure she received) that she didn't even notice that he was gone until she noticed that she was alone, cold, and hungry. The aftermath of what they did was heavily on her mind now that she was no longer in that state of mind. Flashes of what happened played in her mind; the way she moaned and withered under his control, and her own actions. It was like she let it happen willingly. She groaned and shook her head as she thought this. “His actions are his fault. I must survive.” she whispered somberly to herself. 

Instead of feeling even worse about everything she got up and search the wooden dresser facing the bed. She found a pair of boxers they fit her good enough, a pair of her black skinny jeans (which she was so happy to see), and a large shirt that smelt like Bucky. She felt better having clothing on, because for most of the ordeal she was naked. The clothing element felt like she was protected a feeling almost close to having armor going into a battle. She was so grateful she didn't care about not having a bra. It almost felt like she lucked out. Trying her luck once more she walked to the door; taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and turned the knob of the door. It turned surprising her once again more so than the clothing. 

Pulling the door open she slowly opened her eyes, she peeked her head out looking left then right. Then left and right again before she sent a silent prayer to any entity listening and stepped out of the room. She carefully raced out of the room looking at the walls for exit signs with wide eyes. Her heart was beating harder than ever before as she blindly sped walk through the base. She heard voices that was differently not a good thing she decided, she looked around seeing a door to a empty room. Without thinking she ran into the room shutting the door behind her, she waited two, three, four minutes after she heard the voices drift away. Once she was sure they were gone she ran out of the room looking behind her she wasn't aware of the figure watching her in surprise and excitement until she ran into it. 

She fell harshly to the floor but the figure barely moved just looking on at her with gears turning in his head. When the (Y/E/C)-eyed beauty looked up she seen the man that Daddy or hmm Bucky shared her with. She couldn't remember his name but she could remember what it felt like when he touched her, when he whispered in her ear. She remembers the repulsive feeling because it almost instantly hit her when she looked at him. He on the other hand was happy ever since he had her he was thinking about her. He tried to get it out of his head and remind himself that she was the Winter soldier’s not his. So sitting here in this hallway where no one was around and from what he could tell she was trying to escape, he decided that he would take her. The opportunity was too good to pass up, and as long as he was careful he was sure that nobody would find her. 

She could see a certain glint in his eye that made her feel like prey, so she started to crawl backwards as he walked forwards. He grabbed something from the side of his vest; right as she jumped up to fun he struck like a viper. Grabbing her by the arm and stabbing the needle into her arm, the drug spread through her system like a deadly toxin. A scream caught into her throat before she could make the sound, all that she could get out was a painful whimper. The drug worked quickly through her veins. It didn’t put her to sleep just made her lucid. She couldn't move her body parts or use her voice but she was wide awake. It was like watching a movie through someone else’s eyes. Brock picked her up bridal style and proceed to leave the base like he was before she ran into him. He was so thankful he parked in the back where there was no cameras. 

Maryland, Maine  
(Y/L/N) Residence  
(Y/Father’s/N) Study

(Y/Father’s/N) was pacing the space in front of the fireplace of his study as he waited for Steve Rogers aka Captain America to arrive. The more time that pass the more his heart heart. He hasn't been himself since he got into that horrible argument with his daughter. He has been having a hard time eating, sleep, even working since the fight. He had a bad feeling about her going on the trip and asked her not to go which in turn caused her to explode in anger that she was not known for. His chest has been hurting since but it got worse when he called (Y/BF/N) and she said she hasn't heard from her in a week, that she called the hotel that was on (Y/N)’s new itinerary and they checked her room only to find her belongings. 

So he took a short leave from work and contacted a few favors he had in S.H.E.L.D they reviewed everything for themselves, then immediately called him back saying they were sending Captain America his way for a short overview of the recent events. The way they were acting was making him get a really bad feeling, he talked about it with his wife Regina but all she said she could do was give him moral support because she was very busy in Paris with a new fashion line. He just shook his head disappointed. 

He took a deep breath and walked to his mini bar grabbing a nice bottle of brandy he poured a generous amount into a clear crystal glass. He swallowed it; focusing on the burn and fire through his throat to his stomach. A soft knock was heard as he turned to look back to the fireplace where a picture of (Y/N) and he were smiling after her graduation ceremony. “Come in.” He said still looking at the picture. The door knob turned and in walked the one and only Steve Rogers stood before him. 

“Hello Mr. Rogers. I’m Mr.(Y/L/N). Please sit down.” He said as they shook hands and sat at the desk. “I understand that your daughter has gone missing Mr.(Y/L/N) and if my sources are right then it looks like Hydra’s doing.” The blue-eyed man said getting straight to the point. The other man felt his heart squeeze in his chest painfully as a look of fear and confusion crossed his face. “What would they want with my (Y/N)?” He question. Steve looked at the man; bags were under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't had a moment in peace in sometime. “I don't know sir. But what I do know is I already have a score to settle with them, and I will do anything in my power to get your daughter back sir.” The two man looked at each other in silence both coming to an silent agreement. No matter what (Y/N) is to come back to her father’s arms. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? How do you think Bucky is going to react? I think his gonna be mad. Maybe some angry sex, no? Anywho thanks for reading. Please comment and give me a kudos yeah?


	9. Chapter 8: I'd rather have Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock has (Y/N), and Bucky is finally noticing she's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys hanging my laptop was stolen a few months ago so I'm updating. Its not much, but its something for now. *Not much smut* Please enjoy.
> 
> -Taco

30 Minutes later  
Hydra Bass  
Winter Soldier’s Room 

Whistling to himself Bucky walked down from the kitchen back to his bedroom where his lover was. Some Hydra personnel looked at him like he was crazy; they’ve never seen the Winter Soldier show so much emotion. But the blue-eyed assassin could care less. When he finally returned to his room with this mornings breakfast he noted that the bed was missing a key person. “(Y/N). Baby girl? Honey where are you?” He called out setting the food on the dresser and walking into the bathroom. Also noting she wasn’t there either. 

He could feel the panic rise in his chest, but his emotionless mask was on his face. His body was still tense though.Thinking quickly he pulled out his phone and pulled up the GPS tracking app to figure out where his love could be. Finding the location which seemed familiar to him he proceed to get ready to leave to the location. 

When he found her she is going to get a really bad punishment. 

Brock Rumlow’s Hotel room 

(Y/N) could start to move her body again but so far all she could do was try to keep her breathing even before she had a panic attack. This man has been whispering things he's going to do to her for the less bit of a hour. And all she could think is how she rather Bucky do all of them. But Bucky isn’t here right now he's at the Hydra base. she wondered if he is looking for her. 

“We’re finally alone, just you and me beautiful.” Brock said setting her on the bed roughly. But the (Y/E/C) girl already made up her mind. Bucky or nothing. So when he bent kissing her she bit his tongue harshly and spit in his face. “Bucky is gonna find me and when he does he's gonna fuck me as we watch you die.” She screamed at him. The older man chuckled smacking her. “He's not gonna find you. Your mine now get use to it.” He walked away from her taking off his shirt then his pants leaving him in his boxers. “Now get off that bed and suck me off before I have to hurt you bitch.” “No.”

Right when he went to grab her the door was kicked in and there stood Captain America with his shield. (Y/N) quickly recognized him, but was still cautious of him she slowly backed away from her kidnapper. “(Y/N) come to me!” The older man yelled when he noticed that she was backing away from him. “Leave her alone Brock. I will be taking you in. (Y/N) come with me so that I can get you home to your father.” The soldier said holding a hand out to her hoping she would take it. Brock seeing that she was about to quickly punched the other man in the face. Steve recovered and turn his attention to the black haired man. Backing up himself and throwing his shield at him; he watched as he ducked so he threw his own punch watching it connect with his stubble cheek. (Y/N) seen this as her moment to get away so she got off the floor and run out the room neither man noticing. 

With the Winter Soldier. 

Bucky strapped his last hand knife to himself, the anger in his eyes was the only emotion that could read off of him. As he got out of the jeep and approached the small house that held his dear one that same anger grew making veins prominent all over his body. As he grew closer to the entrance he noted that the door was wide open; his guess some else was here. If his blood was hot before it was boiling in that moment. Once he was in the hallway his girl was running they looked at each other. She had bruises on her red face and she looked weak. “Daddy!” she yelled running into his arms. “I’m Sorry. I’m soooo sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” She was hysterical in his arms. He just shushed her rubbing her hair and kissing her forehead. 

When he looked forward he seen two men fighting Brock and Captain America. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 9: Hell Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader faces her greatest challenge yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but its better then last chapter. I wasn't happy with where I left off last time so I came up with this. It has smut also. Next chapter is gonna be a lot longer but here you go for now. Enjoy 
> 
> -Taco

Unknown location, Russia.  
Same Day 

Bucky put (Y/N) down and smacked her in the face, but it was the same smack that woke her up the deep sleep she had been in for many hours now. Pain was spread throughout her face like a fire eruption making her sit up quickly and try to grab her face. They didn’t move and panic was weighing heavy on her chest, as she tried again, looking up at where her hands were tied to pole. Looking down she noted that her body was naked and sitting in some type of swing. 

She tried to move her body once again only for nothing to happen. “I gave you more medicine baby. You still can’t control your body, but you can feel everything happening to you.” The fear she had at that moment was greater than the fear she felt for Bucky. If anything she rather be with Bucky now. “Let me go please. I-I-I won’t tell Bucky.” she pleaded softly her throat was dry and sore. Brock laughed at her shaking his head and turning to some other men in the room the doe like beauty just noticed. There were four other men, they all were like Brock. Large, intimidating, and taking pleasure in her discomfort. 

“You're funny I see why he likes you.” He said as he approached her. Leaning over her body so that his lips were by her ear he roughly caressed her body. She could feel it, but nothing could be done. Tears streamed down her face. “You're mine now. And what’s mine is my teams; so tonight you're gonna give them some of your pussy. Since you're not used to it yet we’ll be nice and help you.” With that he stuck a needle into her left thigh injecting her with another drug. When he shot all of it into her he backed away and watched her with his team. 

(Y/N) began to pant as the drug worked through her veins. Her body grew hot she wanted claw at it, her pupils dilated, her mound become wet and swollen, her mind shifted gears as sweat covered her body in a even lay. No longer was she worried about getting away; she was now concerned with more primal needs. Sex. She moaned in pain as a strong pulse was felt in her involuntary wet mound. 

The men in the room watched her like a pack of wolves waiting to attack their prey together. They had already talked about what order they would have. So without prompt the youngest of the group unbuttoned his pants and approach the young beauty. Once he was in front of her he used one hand to rub her thigh and the other to stroke his member making her moan like a dog in heat. He pushed two of his fingers inside of her and watched as she moaned a little louder, pumping them inside of her a few times he then took them out and put them in his mouth tasting her nectar. 

The other men watched with hunger in their bodies. She couldn’t stop the involuntary shiver of pleasure that rushed down her body when he slowly pushed his length into her wet sex. Both moaning; him from her tightness and heat, and her from the tension in her mound that was released. “She’s tight as fuck.” he commented to the rest of the group. Brock could feel himself grow heavy at the scene in front of him decided to take the edge off. As the younger man started to pick up his pace pumping himself into her. He walked over to her face, taking himself out of his confines and rubbing his member on her face. Her warm skin made him hiss and grab her hair. She was so out of control of her body she began to mouth at his length the taking it into her mouth and sucking it. Her glazed eyes bore into his ones and she wasn’t the same person. 

Brock was truly enjoy this, her slutty choked moans vibrating through his body as she was being pounded into by the youngest member of his group. He let her have control for a while before he started to fuck her mouth at a sluggish pace. This is what he wanted, her always wanting him, obeying him, being his. “Yes suck my cock you whore.” he hissed. 

As the other man got closer he started rubbing her clit hoping to make her explode with him. As he rocketed she did as well. Making her eyes widen and her body pulse with a small feel of satisfaction. But her release didn’t cure her animalistic needs. As he finish his spent member falling out of her body with a wet ‘pop’ he backed away to watch his seed flow down her slit and thighs. 

This was just the beginning. 

St. Petersburg, Russia  
Bucky 

As he moved through the crowd looking for his target, Bucky couldn’t help but feel anxiety wash over him. It's been days since his last seen his baby girl and it's driving him to his wits end. He believes he knows who took her but he knows it won’t be easy getting her back from him. He is a Hydra operator after all. So he has to wait and carefully plan everything out, he just hopes that she can keep it together until then. He will get her back though and go through with his plans for her. 

It’s all he can think about without killing somebody. 

Which is why he's looking for this particular target he can get him closer to where he needs to be. His looking for Captain America or Steve as his memories recall him. In this crowd he is somewhere. He knows that the Captain is looking for both himself and his dear one. So if his plan is to work out he will need him on his side. He felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn around to face the man he's been looking for. 

“Bucky it’s me.” 

And he was with two other people. This should be good. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 10: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made on both sides of this conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies I know this chapter is really over do, So to make up for it I will update again sometime this week. Enjoy!
> 
> -Taco

Steve.  
St. Petersburg, Russia 

Steve’s heart was pounding as he looked at the man he’s been chasing after for quite some time now. The man, Bucky looks like he hasn’t had sleep in a few days. His blue eyes has bags under them, dark wavy hair was more a mess than normal from what he could tell, and he looked tense and ragged like a caged animal, his skin was pale and a little fever looking. Quite frankly he looked like shit.

“Bucky, we need to talk.” he said. Forgetting where they are and who he brought with him, until Bucky looked behind him looking at Natasha the red headed woman he shot in the arm, and Sam an obvious militant. His face quickly became emotionless. “Who are they?” his question straightforward and cautious watching them like they are the ones who would attack in a moments notice; not himself. Steve took a moment to think before he answered. “Their good. Their with me Bucky, we need to talk.” 

This time it was the winter soldier who needed a moment to think before replying. “Not here Hydra could be watching.” He turned and walked away prompting the trio to follow, leaving the open space of the town market. Up until this point Natasha and Sam haven’t said a thing mostly watching. They follow the Hydra assassin to a small red brick building in which he lead them inside. It was a small house cozy with a very comfortable feeling, with neutral colors and well used furniture; like someone has been living there for years. Once inside he took of his coat putting it in a closet next to the front door. He then sat down on one of two tan leather couches. Rubbing his face he groaned then looked up at them as they sat on the opposite couch waiting for someone to start. 

“You wanna talk, so do I. I need your help. I am gaining my memories back piece by piece. I remember you. But I need your help badly.” He started looking the Captain in his eye. “I want to take you back, S.H.I.E.L.D is willing to help you if you cooperate and help us get back (Y/N).” Bucky’s stood up fast pacing in front of them. Thinking over the possibilities. Hydra is falling apart and going nowhere; he can make a better life for both him and (Y/N) if he joined S.H.I.E.L.D, but he still hasn’t finished the process of breaking and rebuilding her. Which is something he's not even halfway done doing and if not done soon can jeopardize the whole plan. As he thought Natasha grew impatient with the silence. 

“Look Barnes we need you, you need us. What do you say? We just want to get (Y/N) safe and back with her family. They’re worried sick a-.” She was cut off by Bucky quickly facing her and yelling. “They’re worried about her? I’m worried sick about her! I’ve been taking care of her since she was kidnapped on Hydra’s orders. Me! I’ve been falling for the poor girl this whole time and now she’s Rumlow’s care!” He ranted proplessly leaving his part in her kidnapping out as not to raise suspension on himself. 

Shock took over both Nat’s and Steve’s faces as they realized that Brock Rumlow is a double agent comprising some of S.H.I.E.L.D’s biggest operations. Steve stood up and grabs Bucky’s shoulders as he let the information sink in. Sam spoke making everyone in the room take notice of his present. “If Rumlow has her then you're saying it was on Rumlow’s orders she was kidnapped correct?” The disgruntled man nodded. “I was ordered to follow and take her on his orders. I looked after her for a while as much as I could, when he came back from a mission he took her...I don’t no where. I was planning on leaving Hydra and taking her with me.” 

“Do you know where they might be?” The redhead asks looking out a window. “I have an idea. Hydra thinks I’m still under their control that I don’t remember anything, but I do. I’ve been looking into Rumlow’s files and it looks like he's going on a mission soon, a big one. It’s more than likely he will be requesting me to assist him on this particular mission seeing as it has something to do with Nick Fury.” Not telling them that he knew exactly where they were, because of the GPS chip he implanted inside of her. The black widow looked at the captain worried. This changed everything. 

Brock.  
Unknown Location, Russia 

He watched her. He's been watching her since he took her about five days ago. She’s been to doped out to realize what’s going on to her other then when he wants her to know. His let his men have fun with her for the first two days of her imprisonment but kicked them out after so he could have her for himself. He’s been drugging her with a hyperactive mixer of hormones and mind altering drugs that Hydra have been researching the effects of. 

And it's made him realize something.

The only way to stop giving her the drugs and make her accept her fate is to kill the Winter soldier. The drugs are nice way to keep her placid, but his wants more reactions out of her now. He wants to see the fear in her eyes, the hopelessness as he does what he wants with her being. And the only way to get that is to kill the Winter Soldier and prove to her the only person who could save her can’t. 

As far as he knows the Soldier doesn’t know a thing about him taking her which works in his favor. He has his next assignment coming up a big one, so it would only make sense to request that Hydra’s greatest enforcer assist him. It's a simple but genius plan really all he has to do is say that Barnes remembered his past and attacked him. Simple. 

The more he thought about it the more it made a lot of sense. It was reasonable. He thought to himself as he walked to the bed (Y/N) was laying on, needle in his hand, he processed to hold her down by holding her neck and injecting her with the cocktail of drugs. Watching the (Y/H/C) girl wake as the drugs took effect. 

Her body broke out in a cold sweat as he climbed on to the bed and his hands up her legs. His hot hands could feel the goosebumps rising on her clumpy skin. He kissed her chest a few times before he stood up and removed his clothing so they would have no barriers against them. 

She moaned lightly as his fingers slowly began to circle her pulsing, wet mound. His chapped lips ducked her pebbled left nipple; leaving his free callused hand to pinch and fondle her right breast. Grinning devilishly as she whined and grabbed his head, pulling on his dark locks tightly. A sharp slapping sound and a loud cry was made when the Hydra commander slapped and bite her breasts sharply.

“Nobody said you could touch bitch.” He said lowly ramming his two thick fingers inside of her wet opening causing a ‘Sluching’ sound. To out of it to reply she moaned and whined her hips to meet his fingers. He watched her facial expressions as she fucked herself on his finger. Right when she went to push herself down he removed his fingers, bring them to his mouth to suck on. Watching as her hole clinched around nothing.

“Mmmmmm. You're pretty little pussy taste as good as it looks.” He whispered hotly in her ear as he slowly stoked himself before joining (Y/N) in moans as they were connected together. “Fuck!” He yelled as he harshly began to pump himself inside her.

“Aaawww. Aah. Wait.” She cried as her sore womanhood was breached and invaded by his pulsing member. Coming to her senses through the pain he was pressing to her. The drugs were slowly wearing off the more he used them, but now she was fully broke of the high they gave her.

But Brock ignored her as he continued to pump himself in the hot, wet, tight pleasure her body provided. She cried and thrashed as he violated her being. She wished more than ever it was Bucky taking her apart only to put her back together, in a process only he understood.

“So fucking good.” He said to himself as he grabbed her throat tightly cut her deep quivering breaths short as he pulled his member out and cummed all over her stomach. 

He laughed as she cried and looked up at the ceiling. “Go clean yourself up. I got more where that came from later.” He said getting up and putting his pants back on. 

“Bucky I need you.” The broken girl whispered to herself as she watched Brock leave the room.

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Next Chapter will have a lot of action and smit be prepared. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always nice.


	12. Chapter 11: Actions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension and Worry grow as plans are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been gone a long time... BUT I am updating. Its a filler chapter but its needed to progress the story, next chapter will have smut. So enjoy and do tell what you think.

Cold smooth fingers that belong to a metal arm. Attached to a tall, muscular body, a gorgeous face with shoulder length hair. That man is all (Y/N) thinks about. 

 

How different things would be if they had met in a normal setting. How different things would be if she stayed put and did what she was told. The more she thought of him the more she thought of how little she knew of him. She didn't know much. He likes to be called ‘Daddy’ or ‘Bucky’, he's cold, calculating, and controlling but so much better than the man that took her from him.

 

The man she was with was planning to harm him in some way and that hurt her. She didn’t understand this feeling but she decided to trust it. It was the only thing that she really could trust. So now as they laid in the bed together she thought of how she could help Daddy. 

 

Earlier she heard the man talking about his plan to kill Daddy, something about poison. The poison sitting on the dresser opposite of the bed. Getting up she stared at it intently, carefully picking up the clear, small, plastic bottle. With one of the world's most deadliest neo toxins. 

 

If this was a normal situation she wouldn't think about killing this man. Brock. That's what she heard his man call him when she wasn't to doped out to realize what’s going on. These two men have completely changed her. Before she never had to worry about her life and every action that was associated with it. Violence and sex weren't apart of it before. The worst thing she had to deal with was Regina, and now she didn't compare with this messed up way of life.

 

She thought of all the things she could do to Brock with the poison in her hand. She couldn't directly poison him, or she wouldn't be able to leave here. Turning around she studied the man lying asleep in the bed. All she could think about is the evil the man has inside of him. She clutched the bottle tightly, looking over she felt a sense of relief rush her body as a plan formed on her head. 

 

Grinning for the first time in a long time, like a child getting a new toy. Running it through her head once more she proceeded to go with her plan.

 

》《》《 《》《 《》》《》 》《》

 

(Bucky)

 

The Winter Soldier sat quietly in the briefing like always, but not because he was receiving information about the upcoming mission. No, because he absolutely had to get this plan right. Lives were on the line. Nick Fury’s, Natasha’s, Steve’s, Sam’s, His, but most importantly (Y/N)’s. As he sat in this room with the man that took her he found a whole new level of restraint. Because the man giving the briefing is the man he wanted to kill, slowly, something he wanted to drag on for days. Weeks, as long as he possibly could. 

 

But he had to remain his usual static self, or he would know and if he knew then everything was jeopardized. Which in turn would jeopardized (Y/N), who is of the greatest importance as of this moment. If it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t care what was happening right now, he would walk away and go into hiding, not working with Steve and S.H.I.E.L.D to clear his name. 

 

“Okay that’s it. I expect all of you to be on your game this is the largest operation to date. I really can’t stress this enough. Understood?” Rumlow said sternly. Leaning onto the table looking at his team. Everyone but the Winter Soldier replied to him. “Alright, we move out in 4 hours. Let’s get moving.” He stood up straight from the table as he talked; dismissing everyone as he did so. “Winter wait I need to speak with you.” Rumlow called as the Hydra assassin was just about to walk out the door. 

 

The blue-eyed man tensed up as he heard the other man’s voice call out to him. What he would give to skin him alive like a orange and watch him bleed out beneath his feet, but not before taking his (Y/E/C) princess in front of the damn bastard. “Yes.” he said with a heavy Russian accent as he turned to face the bane of his existence; still playing the memory less soldier. 

 

Brock smirked at him as he seen how tense the man was; thinking him to himself ‘If only he knew I had her.’ And not realizing he knew that exact fact. That it both put him in grave danger and saved him from the Winter Soldier’s wrath. “Because this is such a large operation we will be in teams of two. I want you as my partner. But I have to ask you...Where is your play toy?” Not knowing he was playing with a very dangerous fire. 

 

Bucky was raging but he knew he had to control himself he simply replied. “She was a distraction, so I left her to Hydra. And as for the mission I would expect nothing less this is important, you need to be focusing Rumlow not wondering of other things.” His voice was hard, it almost made the other man flinch at the anger inside of it. Making the other man believe that maybe it was not in the slightest worried about the girl, which could not be further from the truth. 

 

Like a tiger Bucky circled the other man. “Besides..” he started off with his own smirk as Rumlow lost his. “What does she matter if we are here to serve Hydra?” This time it was Brock who became tense. “I mean that is why you ask about her correct? Because I am a very aware of how many other whores there are after performing my duties, right?” Bucky said as he stopped in front of Brock, stepping to him closely. “Right Rumlow?” he asked. 

 

The older looking man faintly nodded noticing the tense between the two. “Right.” He looked closely into Bucky’s eyes right before a metal fist came flying into his face, knocking him down and making blood spill from lips as he went down. The pain throbbed through his body as he held his jaw and spit of pieces of his teeth. He looked up at his attacker with shock wanting so badly to wipe the smirk from his grim face. Bucky bent down in front of him as he crouched on the floor. “Your head is not where it needs to be Agent.” With that he up and left the room and small flick of pleasure warming his body. 

 

As he watched the other man leave he knew that the assassin knew exactly what he had done and he needed to act fast if he were to live. 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

TBC


	13. Chapter 12: Actions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All plans go into motion as Bucky and Brock go on their mission. Who will come out Victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the last part of Actions, I didn't make the smut as long because I going to do two chapters just full of smut and lot's of Daddy Bucky. So be looking out for that. It might be a while because I moving back to Vegas but not to long. Enjoy!  
>  -Taco

*Bucky*   
Hydra Base Weapons Room   
Russia. 

He could almost feel her skin, taste her lips, and hear her voice as he collected his weapons and strapped them to his body. This is what it is all coming down to; the next phase in his life it all came down to this mission. This was the scariest moment in his life. Because he had plans for his princess, plans that may or not happen depending on the events of this mission. Who knows how she’ll feel when he saves her, maybe she’ll be distraught and leave him. Maybe she’ll be stuck in the fear and traumatized brought on by this whole situation, and he can never finish programming her. Who knows what’s going to happen when they reunite. 

But what is for sure is Brock knows. He knows that the Hydra assassin is no longer under Hydra control and he knows who took (Y/N). As Bucky looks over he can see the double agent staring at him with a blank face. After this one of them would be dead and neither one needed to voice that. Because it's not a threat but common knowledge. As they finish getting ready for the mission they glared at each other like angry elementary children on the playground. 

The room was quiet as the team finished they’re packing. Brock stood up from the bench in which he had been sitting and address the team never breaking eye contact with the winter soldier. “Let’s move out.” He was already sweating from nerves and replaying his own plan in his head as the men walked out the room towards the military chopper waiting for them. 

The fire that the shaggy haired man suffered from hit him all at once, as quick as it did it turned to anger consuming him into a lethal killing machine. He quickly got on the chopper and they left for the American embassy in Moscow. The ride felt like forever for both men. But as they grew closer to location Brock became more and more cocky. If he could take her without the other man first finding out he could kill the other man. To him the winter soldier was losing his touch. 

\------------------------------------------- 

When they finally reached their destination both men were a bundle of nerves. The team was dropped of on the top of the building by a ladder which led to the floor that Director Fury was said to be on. From this point the six men will go into groups of two and go looking for the S.H.I.E.L.D director. Once they all made it they split apart Bucky and Brock going down the hall to the right, walking further away from the rest of the team. 

But what Brock didn’t know was as soon as they broke away from them they were captured by Black Widow and Falcon. Leaving no other Hydra agents to help him when he needed it. 

With guns drawn they walked some more until they found a door with light outlining it. Brock gave the hand signal to go in. Bucky nodded body becoming tense as the other man kicked in the door both of them running into the room.   
He anticipated the punch that was thrown his was by the winter soldier’s metal arm, nearly missing it by a hair. Brock threw his elbow back hitting the blue-eyed man on the chin. Making him stumble and drop his gun. “I was waiting for you to do that all day Winter. I know you know I took your whore, she’s mine now. And now I’m about to take your life.” Brock said as he turned around to face him. Winter threw his head back and laughed. “You insult me agent Rumlow. You know I will not go so easily, that what I planned will be accomplished, that I will end your pitiful life.” He replied with vengeance unmatched. 

Stunned Brock watched as Bucky approached him, running towards him and sending a flying knee to his face. The noise of the connect in the otherwise quiet room was sicking as Brock’s nose was shattered upon impact. He fell back yelling as warm, red, dark blood ran down his face. Putting a smirk on the assassin’s face; as he went to kick the other man again his leg was grabbed and his knee elbowed. He crumbled to the floor in pain, but then grabbed the arm with his own metal arm and squeezing he heard bones break. And another scream fill his ears. He went to kick his arm when the other man rose up and grabbed the other man’s midsection throwing them both threw a table. He rolled over groaning in pain, he had to win this fight. 

He started to rise off the floor until a leg came up and kicked him on the side of his neck, then getting punched in the face three times. Momentarily dazing him when he was kicked on his cheek making the inside of his mouth bleed. “Fuck!” he yelled out in pain as he rolled away from the other man. He stood up as Brock stood up holding his right arm in pain. “You’re a disgrace Rumlow. You have yet to die with honor. You have yet to seriously injure me… All you do is lay here like a stupid mutt, come on fight for your life!” Bucky yelled kicking the other man in the chest not realizing he broke a open a container of neuron toxins in Brock’s chest getting it all over his boot. 

He proceed to stomp on the fallen man’s face getting the toxins in his bloodstream. Brock’s screams were music to his ears, as while as the sound of his body getting mangled into a horrific mess. Blood, bone, and cartilage was everywhere before Bucky realized that the other man’s face was swelling up like a hot air balloon. 

Quickly he backed away as the other man’s face exploded.Stunned the assassin looked at the bloody violate scene before him taking in all that just occurred. Bucky laughed as he took in the scene of Brock’s bloody unrecognizable body. He was so relieved, it's over, this situation with Brock over now he had to get his princess. 

He jumped out of the window into the night with his heart beating quicky. 

\---------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) laid in Brock’s bed trying not to let her fears get to her when she heard the screams of the man watching her scream through the door. And a loud thump as what she assumed was a body hitting the floor. Her heart raced and she started to panic as the door to the room was kicked open. She closed her eyes tightly as she crawled into fetal position; nearly screaming when a hand touched her head. 

“(1)Милая, это я. Это папа.” was whispered into her ear, as the hand gently grabbed her arm. The familiar voice making her raise her head and look at the person she was praying for came into her sight. She jump up and hugged him tightly making him chuckle. Tears gathered in her eyes as she realized he came back for her. 

Bucky felt his body run hot as she lay on top of him. Her tender soft body against his own as she quietly sobbed into her chest let him know that she would remain his. He rubbed her back and (Y/C/H) taking in comfort they both needed. 

“D-Daddy I was so scared.” She whispered with tears running down her red face. Bucky just smiled to her wiping her tears as a few rolled down his own face. “I will always come back for you. But there's something you need to know.” He replied with a heavy heart. She looked into his eyes with wonder. “I will be taking you back to your father.” 

He eyes widened and she backed leaned away from him to get a better look at the man in front of her. At this point she didn't really want to, after having Bucky in her life she only really wanted him. “No! I know I messed up and left the room, letting this happen. But I want to stay with you.” Her heart beat wildly ready for whatever he was about to do to her. 

“You left the room?” He asked confused. She swallowed thickly answer him. “Yes daddy. I didn't understand what was happening, but now I do. I need you. Please don't make me go back I need you. I don’t want to go back to my dad and certainly not my bitch of a stepmother.” By this point tears were rolling down her cheeks like harsh rain fall. 

Bucky just grabbed her kissing the top of her head with a smirk. “Why don't you show daddy how much you need him?” He rubbed her naked body. Fire ran through her body as she realized this is her only chance to get him to claim her forever. 

“Anything daddy. I'll do anything.” She said seductively trailing her hand down his abdomen to his pants, where his manhood was starting to grow. His breath caught once he noticed she meant every word, she would stay with him forever if he wanted it. Grabbing her face he smashed their lips together, they both moaned as their tongues caressed each other. 

Her hand then began to unbuckle his pants, then she reach inside and stroke him softly. Making an animalistic growl to come from his chest, causing her core to grow warm and wet. He hadn't even touched another woman since her so the fire inside of him had reached a whole new high. Her skin was still soft and warm just marked with bruises he didn’t give her, but nevertheless he would create new ones. He groaned when she kissed down his body to his large manhood covering it with her mouth. She took as much as she could and what she couldn’t she stroked with her hands.   
He grabbed her hair and pushed her further down as she started to suck him as well, making his body tense. “Touch yourself.” He said in a ragged tone. “Slowly finger your pretty pussy.” She gave her own moan as she quickly did as he commanded playing with her wetness. Moving two of her fingers over her aroused clit as she sucked his brains out. 

Both of them were sweating as the gave into the pleasure they were receiving. 

Bucky quickly pulled her up once he was close to his end and dragged her lips to his own in a flushed kiss. Her hand now covered in her juices rubbed his chest as he taste himself on her lips. They broke apart when they needed air and he spoke again in a hushed voice. “Get on your hands and knees for daddy.” She quickly did as he said. Her hips in the air anticipation running through her system. Bucky smirked at the sight before him; his girl with her hips in the air like a wanton whore, back in a arch, pussy wet and dripping. He couldn’t help himself. 

He bent down to her body curling his tongue to her opening tasting her in satisfaction, letting his tongue spell his name into her. She cried out as she felt his wet muscle on her womanhood. She clawed at the bed as she felt him suck her clit harshly leaving a burning pleasure in its wake. he ate at her like a alpha wolf eating a meal after waiting for it for days. The wet noises reaching her ears as he did so, her cries and shakes running through him making him groan. 

Right when he thrusted his tongue into her and gave another harsh suck he was thrown over the edge. Sweaty and lax she was rolled over onto her back before he crawled over her body. “Now that I have decided to keep you, your punishment begins.” He sounded angry and that just made more wetness run down her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should add more kinks for the next two chapters so comment and tell me what you would like to see in them and I will see what I can write up. Also please leave a kudos. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 13: Pleasure awaking part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of three of the smut fest involving Bucky and the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who got a new laptop and got to see Captain America: Civil War for their B-day... Me! So I rewrote this and added another part. Enjoy loves!!

(Bucky’s P.O.V)

My beautiful little (Y/N) looked up at me with mixture of curiosity and fear. While I am a bit pissed at the new piece of information my darling girl gave me, I’m quickly getting over it. It’s hard to stay mad at such a sweet princess. Seeing those haunting (Y/E/C) eyes a unspoken promise was made between two souls. And God if it wasn't the most stomach dropping feeling, to finally start connecting to someone with a whole new found level of understanding. Seeing this wonderful creature naked, sweaty, breathless, and horny. Her natural scent mingling with my own; taste teasing my lips. For a moment all I could do was stop and stare, this baby girl is all mine and now we've reached this place my plans can move forward. 

“Daddy?” A low whisper called out to me with a fearful tone. Snapping me out of my thoughts I moved quickly sitting on the bed making myself as comfortable as I could with my hard dick sitting in between my legs. I moved the naked trembling girl into my lap; turning her on her stomach so the most perfect soft ass I ever had the pleasure of seeing was in my lap. Caressing it, my own teasing voice broke the silence. “You know princess I've missed you so much. So much it hurt my very soul, it hurt like someone was ripping apart of me out. Tearing me up.” 

Soft warm flesh had goosebumps on it, as my metal hand moved from playing with her ass cheeks, up her back slowly. Careful as to make my girl relax before I grabbed a large clump of her hair tugging her head back. Chuckling when a moan was heard. She’s such a slut. “Since I was getting teared apart over you, your ass is getting teared up over me.” “Daddy.” She whimpered as though she was scared, but when I let my right hand drift down her pussy lips she was so wet. Rubbing my kitten’s little clit she moan seeking more pleasure from me. “You’re so wet baby. Who did this?” “You daddy. You make my big girl parts tingle daddy.” Chuckling some more I corrected her. “Pussy baby. This.” I dipped two fingers into her tight opening. “Is your pussy princess. Say pussy.” 

“Pusssy.” She squealed when I rubbed her clit harder with my thumb. I can’t take this. 

“Count.” That was the only warning that was given when I stopped. 

Pulling my hand back I could feel my anger flare up some. I cracked my hand down onto her ass. Watching as she opened her legs some moving her ass into my hand, her head pulled back, hand slowly creeping to her breast as she started her count. I’ll allow it this time. “One.” Repeating my previous action hitting just a little bit harder, grabbing her left cheek. “Tw-two. Daddy two.” Letting my finger enter her again, but rougher she quickly took it. “Yess Daddy!” Fuck she’s making me so hard, but she needs punishment. Hitting her soft ass, watching as it turns redder with each hit I was in heaven. We kept this up until the number ten was moaned out along the sound of flesh being slapped. “Daddy please fuck me! Please daddy I need you, Your big cock so much better than that Brock guy and his friends.Anything you want, just please give me your cock.” Looking me in my eyes I could see the tears forming in her own. 

She was so wet my pants had a large wet spot on them, my own arousal was ready to meet hers but I had other plans. 

Throwing her on the floor I stood up, pulling my pants down and taking my shoes off. 

(Y/N’s P.O.V) 

Never in all my years have I needed cock so bad. Daddy spanked my ass cherry red, to the point where a pleasant throbbing was present while he pulled my hair, making my body tingle and my pussy cream. It wouldn't take much by this point for me to cum. When he started to strip his pants off I remembered something. 

*Flashback*   
Tired, exhausted, sleepy right now (Y/N) was a complete mess. Having been getting very little sleep for who knows how long she was ready to sleep. Well until Brock and his team came walking in the room. There weren't even words, quickly she was on her raw knees waiting for the first manhood. And to no surprise it was Brock’s. It was shoved into her warm mouth without mercy, gagging the kidnapped girl. 

“Yeah. Fuck I swear you get better and better at this you lucky little slut.” The tall man rasped out grabbing the hair on the head in front of him. 

Sucking hard, she wanted to be done. While busy she felt fingers roughly enter her trying to get her wet enough to take whoever was going to go first. It made a small moan vibrate through her. 

*End of flashback* 

That moment brought me pain, but in this moment it makes me even more pleased to have Daddy and his cock. “Come here Kitten. Come and get your treat from Daddy.” Crawling on all fours as sexy as I could manage, I reached him.”Daddy Is my treat your cock?” I asked as my hands touched his strong thighs; feeling the muscles twitch under my warm hands. Playing a dangerous game I wrenched my nails down them. Hearing a groan, my breath quickened when I looked up to see Daddy staring at me, eyes nearly black. “Yes Princess. You've been good for me.” Nothing sounded more sexy then the sound of his raspy voice. 

His metal hand once again in my hair pulling, causing a wonderful throb in between my own thighs. “Go ahead take your treat.” A salty taste met me when I did take him into my mouth. A heavy, large, tasty treat. My new favorite treat. He groaned loudly when I moaned around him. My treat was pushed further into my mouth as he took what he wanted.”Do You like that kitten. Mouth fucking full with my fat cock. Shit take it.” I gagged around him but he didn't stop it turned us both on. “Play with your pussy kitten. Play with your pretty pussy.” He commanded pulling out of my mouth some to let me breath. Sucking sharply as one of my hands drifted down to my pussy pumping myself to his rhythm. As his hips speed up so did my fingers. When he was getting close I took my hand out of myself as hard as it was. With my juices all over it I played with his balls. 

A growl was all I heard before he exploded in my mouth. Swallowing everything that was given, a still hard cock plopped from my lips. Standing up our lips met each other in a dirty,loud, toe-curling kiss. Sucking the dominant tongue invading my mouth I pulled daddy closer. 

(Bucky’s P.O.V) 

I swear I couldn't be harder. Kitten just made me cum a gallon and I’m still hard. Picking her up then dropping her to the bed, I got in between her legs. My dick teasing her slick heat, she cried out hips bucking into mine. It sent chills through my body. 

Looking up I took note of the restraints attached to the bedpost, I didn't have to think about it. Taking her wrist I put them into the restraints tightening them. “Daddyyyyy.” She whined. Laughing I replied. “What sweet one?” “I wanna touch you as you ruin my sweet pussy. Please I’ll be a good girl I promise. Please.” It was cute watching her pout those lips. “Not this time kitten.” She gave me a innocent look batting her eyes. “Well then will you lick my pussy daddy?” 

Her legs tightened around my waist as she bucked again, grinding her hot pussy into me. Fuck I’ll do whatever she wants. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next part has a few crazy kinks just a warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut between (Y/N) and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last part of chapter 13 and will have two more kinks they will be playing with for the rest of the story. So if there's anymore kinks you want this is the last chance to tell me before then. Enjoy!

(Y/N) P.O.V

I don’t know what has been coming over me since the beginning of this extremely intimate encounter, but I’m very thankful for it. Since this whole situation has started I’ve felt nothing but weakness, hopelessness, pain. Being with my daddy again is making me feel bolder, stronger, added pleasure to go with the now wanted pain. So when I asked daddy to lick my pussy we both knew I am officially changed. I trust this man, I will do whatever he wants. But I will have a voice going forward; whether he knows that or not he will for sure by the end of this night. 

Daddy’s eyes locked with mine, his irises were almost gone as his pupils were so dilated. His voice was a rough growl like that of a wild animal as he spoke. “Baby wants her sweet hot pussy licked? Daddy will make it wetter, so baby girl can squirt.” There was a promise in his words as he settled himself down in between my legs. Sweat soaked skin glided against his fingertips as he moved them to the back of my thighs. Warm puffs of his breath hitting my soaked lower lips as he moved closure. Eye contact not breaking as his hands grip my ass while he moved lower, kissing my pussy lips softly. His beautiful blue, almost black eyes peering into my soul.

I bucked my hips impatiently wishing my arms were free to grab and pull his hair. I bit my lip trying to keep my moans in, when he noticed what I was doing he gave me a slow, long, rough lick. From my asshole all the way to the tip top of my mound, making me cry out louder. My body felt hot like the lust was burning under my skin warming me up for my daddy’s pleasures and needs. Groans came from us both as it kicked up a notch, reaching up and grabbing a breast as he sped up his pace. He played with my nipple pinching it with his metal finger tips, cooling it as well. Slurping and sucking on me like I was some kind of tasty treat that required messy eating. Like a child eating ice cream with all the works. 

I grabbed the handcuffs making them bit into my skin when he gave a long suck to my clit, the same moment he thrusted his tongue into my pulsing hole. His groans vibrating into my being as he pressed harder into me. “Daddyyyyy.” I whined out as I twisted and turned my body, wanting more of what he was giving me. I felt his laugh as he pulled away from my building my eruption. “Daddy.” I said in a more serious tone when he sat up playing with both my breast. “Princess.” he replied jokingly, a smirk on his lips. “Daddy I didn’t cum, I was about to cum.” I moaned out trying to be stern with him. 

“Oh You’ll come pretty girl. But I need a little something right now.” He whispered as he uncuffed me. As soon as I was free I was all over him. Kissing him, stroking his dick, squeezing his hands onto my breast. “Aw princess you’re tits are so perfect.” His voice spoke as we broke apart for air. I needed him in me more than ever. “Daddy fuck me please? Fuck my sweet pussy full with your cream? Mark me forever daddy Bucky.” I need it, I know it's all I need.

Another goosebump causing growl left his chest when he heard these words. Quickly he pushed me back down onto the bed, laying my body out. Then he rolled me onto my side laying down behind me, throwing my right leg over his hip. His metal arm curling around my neck cutting off some of my breath as he entered me. His large warm dick stretching me out in the greatest of ways. I let out a strangled moaned as he slowly pulled back out dragging his dick out, letting me feel him as I clutched around nothing to one point. 

“Fuck.” he whispered into my ear as he found a slow rhythm. “Do you like that baby girl? Huh?” he asked knowing I couldn’t speak only moan and cry out. Tingles fluttered through my body as the sound of skin slapping skin and a wet sloshing sound filled the room. His thick shaft was hitting a lot spots I never knew could be used for pleasure. “Do you feel me princess? Fuck! Where is daddy?” He asked. His hips snapping into me from behind. I couldn’t move my own which was like the sweetest torture. Our bodies pressed together bringing new heights to our souls as we took more and more from each other. 

“Tell daddy where he is you nasty slut.” He whispered hotly into my ear, rubbing my clit. I held his wrist as he sped up tapping it causing my eyes to roll back. He dick was ruining my poor pussy. This tough powerful man was taking my body like a beast in heat, I want this for the rest of my life. This feeling of safe he gives me along with the pleasure he both gives and takes. He was pushing my body towards a cliff. My nipples tingled with heat as he rubbed me both inside and out. “Shit!” He cried I could feel him swelling.

“Answer me dammit!” He yelled thrusting in as deep and hard as he could into me, loosening his hold on my neck. I was barely able to reply. “My tum-tu-tummy daddy.” He pinched my clit causing a whole lot of pleasure and just a little bit of pain to course through my body. I was thrown over the edge. 

I seen a white blinding light as I felt nirvana, squeezing his member into me tightly. I almost didn’t feel his seed spill into me as I came back down. Noting his dick still grinding into me, his teeth marking my neck with his teeth. 

As good as that felt we’re still not done yet… 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like it? I let you in on a little secret... Pretty soon (Y/N) will be getting preggers with daddy Bucky's baby. What should they have? I'd say in about three chapters she'll find out she's pregnant. So something to think about. I'll most likely be updating friday so look out for that! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> -Taco


	16. Chapter 13 (Last Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of (Y/n) and Bucky's sexcapid. With a twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took 85 years to update. But at last I have updated!!! please enjoy!
> 
> -Taco

*Bucky’s P.O.V* 

Once my princess came down from her peak a little she gave me a very, very sexy smirk that I matched with my own. She went from being extremely shy to a ravishing vixen. The look in her eyes as she lightly clawed at my chest sent shocks through my body. “Lay back for me daddy.” a melody filled voice told me, I have a feeling she’ll being doing something about my still hard cock. Laying back I watched as my darling got into my lap. Leaning forward our lips met, as she took my wandering hands into her own and holding them above my head. 

The beautifully swollen lips on my love then made their way to my neck creating hickies. Her hips ground down into mine, her wet abused pussy meeting my hard cock. “Princess why are you teasing daddy?” I asked with a hoarse voice as my mind became hazy, with the only thought coming to my mind was the primal need to take (Y/N) again. “Just relax for me, shhhh just relax darling.” she said moaning with me on a nice slow thrust before she rose up to take me inside her. “Fuuuuccckkk.” She whined out sinking down on me deep them before. Her body was covered in sweat just like mine, hair a knotted mess, muscles tight as she adjust for this new angle. 

As I went up to grab her hips I noticed she cuffed my goddamn hands. “(Y/N) let me out of these cuffs now!” I growled out as she started to work a rhythm for our body to once again meet a high. A sweet childish giggle broke out followed by a loud moan as she looked down at me. “Relax daddy let your baby girl take care of you.” She replied when I slammed my hips into hers. I did it again making her thighs shake as I chuckled at her reactions. She gave me that stomach churning smirk as she clutched her inner muscles around my prick, it was my turn to cry out in toe curling pleasure. 

She started a slow pace just taking her time, her hips rocking and grinding into mine, causing soft broken sounds to leave the girl on top of me. “Ohh daddy you feel so good inside me.” she said with a loud sigh when her fingers teased her clit. “This is where you belong, with me always. Promise me you will always be with me. Promise me!” A gasp left me as she squeezed me tight.”Promise!” “I promise baby girl! I promise.” As her hips picked up the pace I grew more restless, straining underneath my baby doll. Her tight, wet, slick pussy has me seeing stars. She was in control… 

Until I broke the cuffs tying my hands down. My arms wrapped around her as I rose up and slammed her to the bed. Our lips met quickly as I rubbed her clit harshly I knew it must of felt a little painful as I thrusted back into her. “Yesss.” I yelled out before bending over to take a tit in my mouth. It didn’t take long before she came again, but I wasn’t done yet. I just keep going even when she whined. “Bucky! Fuckkk. Please stop I’m sensitive!” I didn’t stop until I was shooting my load into her womb. 

I feel to the side of her trying catch my breath, pulling her close to me I began to speak. “That was great doll.” Looking down she was smiling up at me. “Thank you daddy.” I kissed her for a few minutes as I let my thoughts come back to me. We had to have this talk, I don’t plan on lying to her.

“Darling we need to talk.” I said seriously, my voice a little horse. “Okay.” Her voice was soft almost scared, but as much as I would love to run away with her and leave all this behind us. Joining the S.H.I.E.L.D was so much safer and she could live a better life. “Once we leave here you will be going back to leave with your father.” “What? No I don’t want to.” (Y/N) sat up looking down at me upset. “I wanna stay with you Bucky.” It broke my heart. “I know love but..” “No buts I wanna be with you.” At of all the the wrongs I have committed in the world telling her this was the worst. I remember having the talk with steve about what would happen.

*Flashback* 

Steve looked at me with tired eyes. “Bucky.” he started out. And it was then I knew that I was going to hear something I really didn’t want to hear. That’s the voice he always used when we were younger, in a different time. “After this is over you have…” “I have to go into custody. I know Steve I’m a criminal whether I killed willingly or not.” I’m not stupid. Nobody would feel comfortable with a ex-brainwashed Hydra assassin walking around. Steve grabbed my shoulder, I know he won’t sugar coat anything. “I want to bring you in. But just because you’re in there don’t mean I won’t be fighting for you. I will do everything in my power to free you.” I gave him a small smile. “Thanks kid.” 

*Flashback* 

“I won’t go back you can’t make me!” my beauty yelled as tears left her gorgeous (Y/E/C) eyes. Frustrated I yelled back. “Listen to me dammit!” Pulling her into my lap I gave her a long hard kiss before explaining things further. “I’m a criminal doll and I have actions I need to answer for. I’m gonna need you to stay strong for me. I’m gonna need you to help steve get me out.” Laying her head on my chest she asked me with a small voice “why?” “Because I’m not running away anymore.” We both knew what that meant. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky, but in my defense I wanted to kind of tie Civil War into this. So please stick with me guys I got you. Also I made a tumblr and I'm taking request for any fandom right now. Look me up its ororostormgirl.


	17. Chapter 14: A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of (Y/N) and Bucky's time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the worst at updating. But I am updating next chapter will be in Bucky's P.O.V. So enjoy my loves!
> 
> \- Taco

*Two Weeks Later* Rockland, Maine, USA (Y/L/N) Residents 

It's been almost unbearable last few days for (Y/N) with being reunited with Bucky and returning home, then Bucky getting locked up. It has all took its toll on her. Her father has even taken off work for a while to be with his only child, feeling horrible for what he did know about her ordeal even though he barely knew the basics. She has been talking with Mr. Rogers or Steve as he tells her to call him about helping getting her lover free. She hasn’t told anyone anything about what happened to her the whole time she was captive even though everyone around her can see its taking its toll. 

The (Y/S/C) girl hasn’t been eating very much seeing as she couldn’t really keep anything down. Sleep was only 3 hours at a time at the most; nightmares where the only thing that she would remember when she would wake up. The poor girl was constantly plagued by flashbacks of her time as a captive of Hydra. Panic attacks wreaked havoc on her already falling apart life, leaving her increasingly tried. Her personality went from a comfortable-in-her-own-skin young lady, to quiet and skittish. And her body ached constantly. She had lost weight as her face was sunken and smaller. 

But she promised Bucky she would remain strong for him so she will, which is why she has to do this. 

She timidly walked into her father’s office where he was sitting at his desk reading a book on kidnapped victims trying to get as much information on this situation as possible. He was so entrenched in the reading material that he didn’t notice she had walked in and took a sit in front of him. Clearing her throat softly she got his attention. “Hey, honey is there anything you need?” he asked. Quickly gathering himself to focus on her. “Yes. I wanted to talk with you.” 

Her heartbeat quickened as she tried to muster up the courage she had earlier. “Sure. What’s up?” he asked encouragingly. Taking a deep breath she looked down as she started speaking. “I want to recover from this and I want to Help Bucky. Da-a. James. The man that helped me escape from the compound.” It was silent for a moment as (Y/F/N) processed this; she could see that it was something he was really thinking about. “Do you think that’s the right thing (Y/N) I know you may feel like…” “Dad I know he was the one that was ordered to take me, but he was the one that helped me. He looked out for me the whole time as much as he could, he did help me escape after all.” He could see the sincerity and passion in her eyes; looking at her he could see she was going to do anything possible to help him for some strange reason. He felt like maybe she has Stockholm syndrome but he couldn't tell. 

“Honey I think you should see someone.” Watching her carefully he continued. “I want you to get physically and mentally evaluated before you take this road, you’ve already been through so much in such a small amount of time. And you have been taking things extremely well but I want the best from you. I always have.” His voice strained as he tried to keep his emotions in for her sake. But looking at her face and remembering how he was so close to never seeing it again he broke down. He turned away from her as tears came rolling down his face. It was so hard watching her go through this, he already lost her mother and her. But after getting her back it felt like he was losing her again. 

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him, he stood up taking his crying daughter into his arms. “I’m so sorry dad! I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you, when you just wanted me safe.” The grip they had on each other grew tighter as they cried together. “You’re falling apart.” The concerned man whispered into her hair, patting her back softly. “I’ll do it.” She promised wiping her tears. 

\---------------------------

After the talk the (Y/H/C) girl and her dad talked he scheduled an appointment with a friend of his for her to get a check-up. This is how she found herself in a doctor's office with Black Widow or Nat as she was told to call her outside the door. Steve had come along too wanting to make sure she was okay. He had taken it upon himself to be her protector, going everywhere with her. As she sat in a hospital gown on a hospital bed getting checked out by a female doctor, Dr. Little. Anxiety ran through her body as she let the doctor run test. 

“So you haven’t been eating much?” Dr. Little asked as she put away a few tools. (Y/N) nodded clutching her gown fabric in her hands tightly. “I’m sure it's just stress it. We just have to wait for the results. I’ll leave you to change as I go grab them real quick.” The older woman said leaving. 

Changing back into her clothes she prayed nothing was wrong was her, that she could just eat and workout a little bit to get healthy physically. Because she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy mentally, more so without Bucky. She missed him so much already she was going to do anything she could to help him. Brushing a few tears away she sat down to wait for the doctor. 

A few minutes later a knock was heard, she gave a quiet response as the door opened with a shocked expression Dr. Little entered the room. Sitting down she began to speak. “Miss (Y/L/N) your results are back nothing is really wrong with you. Except one thing.” Scared the young girl asked what. “You’re pregnant.” It felt like cold ice water was being dumped on her as she listened to the doctor. “I want you to know there are options if you don’t want to keep the baby it is early enough to have an abortion.” Snapped out of her daze she shook her head no. “I wanna keep it.” She said firmly. After all this could be Bucky’s baby and if it wasn’t she didn’t want to know.

She felt the need to protect the small life inside her so she would. “Okay well I’m gonna call your dad and let him know about your check-up and set you up for your appointments for you. Okay?” “Okay.” As she left the office and got into the car waiting for her with Steve and Nat she knew she needed to talk to someone. And Steve would be that person so as they drove back to her father’s home she sat quietly in the back trying to plan out what she would say. 

The long ride only felt like minutes when they pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. 

“Steve, I need to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo did Y'all like it? I hope you did. I'm not promising another update date because I rarely stick to them but know I'm trying. We're like halfway there and I wanna say Thank you to all you amazing people who have sticked with me this long and reviewed and Kudos this story. It really means a lot to me that so many people like it. I hope my next story has this response when this ones done. Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 15: Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and (Y/N) talk, as well as Bucky and someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this because I had some free time, so I thought why not update. Enjoy
> 
> -Taco

Rockland, Maine. USA (Y/L/N) Residents 

(Y/N) waited for the other woman to get out of the car before she turned to the blue eyed man in the seat in front of her. Her body held more tension than usual as she found herself having yet another difficult conversation, it seemed like that was all she was having now days. Steve looked out the window in front of him as he tried to mask his own nerves. The girl behind him seemed important to Bucky, so by default she was important to him too. “ What would you like to talk about?” he asked. Taking a deep breath she replied. 

“In the doctor’s office I found out I’m pregnant.” 

Shock hit the blond man harder than any punch could have. He knew that Rumlow and his team had raped her, but he never thought of this as a possibility. “And I have decided I want to keep it. It's a bit obvious that I want to be with Bucky and he with me, also I want to help you free him. Which why I have decided it's best he doesn’t know about it until he is free. I don’t want him to worry or focus on me, he needs to save all his energy on getting free.” A sad look was on her face as she told him what she had decided to do since she found out about the new life in her body. 

She knew her daddy wanted kids with her, but she didn’t know what he would think about her being pregnant right now. What he would think about the possibility that the baby could be another man's. Would he be angry? Want her to get rid of it? Or would he not care and be excited? She didn’t know and knew that she couldn’t handle finding out right now. She was excited and scared, she didn’t want to get rid of the baby, but she didn’t know how Bucky would feel. She had a feeling that it was his but she wasn’t sure and already had a lot on her plate already. So she felt putting it off for now was the best thing to do. 

“But Bucky would want to know he will be happy about it.” Steve said carefully trying not to push her. He knew Bucky once and when he did he knew him better than anyone. If he really was the old Bucky he wouldn’t care that the baby wasn’t his, he would still want to be with (Y/N) and he would want to raise the baby as his own. Turning around he looked back at her and knew that maybe she was right. His best friend would worry about her and maybe do something impulsive. He would feel the need to be with her. But right now nobody knew where Bucky was mentally and that was dangerous 

Tears were streaming down her face as she asked him in a broken voice to not tell his best friend. “Please Steve don’t tell him anything. We need him home soon.” As much as he didn’t like it he agreed; it wasn’t his place to tell. He needed to do what was best for the both of them. 

S.H.I.E.L.D Alpha Level Security Prison. Washington D.C, USA.  
*Bucky’s P.O.V*

I hate being here but if my plan goes smoothly I will be out asap, which for me is a year. It's a horrible, crushing feeling not to be with my darling. But I know that if I want to secure a better future for (Y/N) and our future children then I had to do it this way. They think I’m still the Winter Soldier and in some ways they're right, but I can’t let them know that. They need to think I’m the brainwashed man that was used for evil. I have Steve doing everything he can to help me and he has been keeping me updated on my little love. 

Like how she’s suffering from what happened to her when she was taken, how she is fighting it to help me get my freedom, how she’s started to go to a therapist and will be writing me soon. Those updates are the only thing keeping me sane, seeing how I’m locked in a glass cell all day alone. Only given gray potatoes and a stale piece of bread to eat. I’m integrated half the day and thrown around if they don’t like the answer given to them. I would fight back a little if they hadn’t locked up my metal arm. 

I know I have to plan this right, because if I do I get the access I need. I already have Steve as an ally, and if I do this right I will have the Avengers as well. 

I’m currently laying on my bed looking at the ceiling as I hear a door unlock and footsteps. Looking over I see a familiar face, one that is always angry and intense. One that I’ve tried to eliminate before. Director Fury.

We stared at each other for a minute. He walked in front of the cell quietly just taking me in before he sat in a chair in front of the cell. “Mr. Barnes.” he started still watching me. I know I have to be careful around this man because he is not so easily fooled. Sitting up on the bed I waited for him to continue on. “ For what I’ve gathered from you, you were brainwashed and experimented on by Hydra after you fell off a train in a mission with Captain America some years ago? Correct.” 

Not breaking eye contact I nodded firmly. “ And also from what I’ve gathered from you as well as Mr. Rogers you would like do whatever needed to be freed?” “Yes.” He nodded to himself for a moment before coming close the the cell and looking intently at me. 

“I have a proposition then. One that you would be stupid to turn down, because Mr. Rogers is the one that came to me with it. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Fury wants? Did you guys like it? Let me know thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 16: Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky recieves another letter from (Y/N), and (Y/N) makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all next chapter here. Man we only have 6 chapters left then this is finished. I wanted to clear up the timeline a little bit. So it's been 5 weeks since the events of chapter 13, because the child is Bucky's that's when they conceived the baby. I just wanted to clear that up in cause that was confusing. (Y/B/S)= Your breast size. So that's it. Enjoy. 
> 
> -Taco

*Bucky’s P.O.V*

I can’t help myself. It's so hard to not touch myself when I think about (Y/N); like right now. I’m currently in the shower, biting my forearm as I jerk myself off to the memories of my lovely little lady. Her smooth soft skin, her lovely firm (Y/B/S) tits, her tight pussy. Oh and her moans. I miss her moans so much. Like when I gave her slow deep strokes and she would whine, drawing out my name. As the hot water runs down my body making it slick and clean my stomach clenches, drawing me closer to my end. I sped up my rhythm just thinking about my baby girl. My soft tight baby girl. My cock pulsates making me moan and work harder to cum, when finally I do. Watching my seed hit the shower wall makes me sigh; I miss my girl. Today marks a month since we’ve seen each other yet it feels like forever. 

I finish washing off my body so I can go to my room, I have another letter from her waiting for me. Its really the only thing keeping me sane through my imprisonment. But I am getting closer to the day when I can be with her again. I accepted Director Fury’s offer of joining the Avengers Initiative by slowly building trust with S.H.I.E.L.D. The first step is proving I’m not gonna flip out and turn back into the Winter Soldier any time soon. So to test my combat skills I’m being sent on a mission with Sam Wilson codename Falcon. I remember him from Russia with Steve. If Steve trust him, I guess I can slowly trust him. 

Besides I’ve already went through so many stupid fucking Psych evaluations, but I can’t blame them for that through. I’m kind of a Hydra creation.

Wrapping up in a towel I made my way to my room. It isn’t much but it is a upgrade from the cell I was in. Drying off quickly I put on something comfortable enough to sleep in, as fast as I could to read my beloved’s letter. Laying on my bed I opened it. 

Dear Bucky, 

 

I’m writing you this letter with a heavy heart. Seeing as I don’t have you at this time, and because I have received news that a family friend has been found dead. Mr. Novak. I have known him since I can remember. My father said he was found poisoned in his home a few days ago but that was all he would tell me. I don’t wanna know more. 

My therapist said I’m dealing with it in a positive manner, but how do you deal with death well? I’m to tired to deal with it. I still wake-up in the middle of the night screaming because of Rumlow and his men. I can still feel the pain of what they did to me. But I have been able to sleep more. The house has been quiet and with my steady recovery my father will be returning back to work in Norway soon, but he doesn’t want to leave me alone. So he asked his wife to come home to be with me. I’d rather not. I pretty much hate her, she’s always made my life miserable. Steve is already here I don’t know why she needs to be here. 

Your last letter made me so happy I can’t wait for you to come back to my arms. I have a surprise for you when you do, I just hope you like it. I love you Daddy and I’m counting the days to see you again. Write me soon. 

Love, 

(Y/N) 

I smiled a bit when I read that Novak is dead. If my little darling knew what I know about him she would be sick. His committed all kinds of crimes, performed all kinds of test, and hurt so many people in Hydra’s name. He was a very sick bastard. I growled a bit learning her step-mother was returning; Regina is someone that needs to be eliminated seeing as she poses a threat to (Y/N). I don’t see how her father doesn’t see that but I’m not surprised, wolves roam in sheep's clothing all the time.

But my curiosity grew when I read about the surprise she has for me. Anything she gives me would make me happy, but I really want a child. I guess I’ll have to wait and see on that one. Setting the letter down I turned off the light and got in the bed I have an important day tomorrow. 

*With (Y/N)* 

Steve rubbed (Y/H/C) girl’s arm as they waited to get called back by a nurse. Today was the day she was getting a ultrasound. This is the happiest he's seen her since he met her, and it was good to see her so happy for a change. Between nesting and writing Bucky she was slowly getting better and finding joy. 

When her father found out she was pregnant he wanted her to get rid of it. But she stood stern that she was keeping it; not wanting to upset her he grudgingly agreed but even he was excited about it. It was giving her something good to focus on. The blue eyed man himself was excited as well, he helped her as much as he could. Shopping, decorating, cooking, and keeping her company he was doing anything he could for her. And she was so thankful for him. He would stay up and talk with her when she had nightmares or just couldn’t sleep at night. 

Telling her stories about the old Bucky he knew when they were running around in Brooklyn. She was such a sweet person and it was hard for Steve to see her go through what she was. But she was strong too. The more time they spend together the closer they have become, at this point they are friends. But he has been pushing her to tell Bucky about her pregnancy, and she has been thinking of doing so. 

The more she learns about her daddy the more she falls in love with him. Yes, they didn’t come together in the typical sense, and haven’t spent much time together. But she was in love with him and the letters he wrote her. 

“Have you thought about what gender you want?” Steve asked. Shaking her head (Y/N) replied. “I just want a healthy baby that’s all.” Smiling she rubbed her small 5 weeks belly. “You know that’s what Bucky would want if he knew too.” Steve said still trying to convince her to tell him in her next letter. Rolling her eyes and sighing the young woman turned to him. “I told him I have a surprise for him. I think I’ll tell him when I’m 5 months, but I’m still thinking about it.” 

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” A short brunette nurse called. Getting up they exchanged small talk as they were led to the back. Answering some questions (Y/N) was anxious to get her ultrasound, so when the nurse asked her to lay back she did so pulling up her shirt. “Okay this is going to be cold.” The nurse said carefully putting the gel on her belly. Grabbing the machine she turned it on then spread the gel around with the wand. 

Watching carefully the pregnant woman looked at the screen, waiting to see her baby. After a few seconds she saw a small grey mass. “There’s your baby.” Putting a hand to her mouth she gasped. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the small screen to the small tiny life inside her. “Steve look at it.” she whispered. She knew in that moment that she needed to tell Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I have a surprise for you next chapter. As always comments always make my day, so let me know what you think. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 17: Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Bucky are reunited after their time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so the idea for this chapter I got from Odonata on a earlier chapter forever ago. Sorry it took so long to get this out, buuut I finally did. Please Read and enjoy. 
> 
> -Taco

(Steve’s P.O.V) 

I just can’t stop smiling right now. Because after a lot of persuasion and hard work, I’ve finally convinced Fury to let me watch over Bucky. Which means he’ll be reconnected with (Y/N); she doesn’t know anything about it. She doesn’t show it much, but Bucky not being her really takes a toll on her. And she has worked so hard to see him free and with her. Writing letters, calling anybody who could make a difference, even going as far a preparing herself to testify on his behalf. She even pulled some strings and got a very high profile lawyer to take his case. 

And Bucky is just as worried about her, always writes me to watch over her, asking me about her. The bond they share is so unreal at times, they are so concerned with each other. It’s gonna be interesting to see how they interact together. Seeing as I don’t know where his head is, I’ll be relearning him as well. I tell (Y/n) about the Bucky I did know and she hangs on to every word I say, soaking up as much info about him as possible. I can tell she really cares about Bucky, really loves him. As he loves her, just from the little things I know about their relationship.

If she loves the baby half as much as she does him she’ll be a great mother. She still hasn’t told him, she said she wants to wait a little bit longer but he’ll be here any moment along with Sam. Her father left yesterday he had to go back to work for a three week conference. Regina his wife will be here in a week, and (Y/n) doesn’t seem excited about that. From what she told me Regina is very unpleasant to be around. Which is why I’m glad I got her dad’s blessing for Bucky to stay here. (Y/n) was upstairs taking a nap she’s been getting more tired lately, being three months pregnant will do that to you I guess.

She’s been so happy about the whole experience so far just to scared to tell Bucky. But he will find out soon. 

I’ve been sitting in the living room trying to stay calm all day when I hear a knock on the door. Getting up quickly I just about run to the front door and rip it off its hinges. Sam and Bucky stood outside of it. Sam smiled and greeted me. And Bucky surprised me a little bit, he stepped forward and hugged me tightly. “Thank you so much you don’t know what this means to me.” he whispered to me. Smiling I hugged him back before letting him go. “She upstairs man, she doesn’t know you’re here.” he gave me a small smile before going up stairs leaving me with Sam. 

(Bucky’s P.O.V) 

I can’t get up these stairs fast enough, I’ve missed my sweet baby girl so bad it hurt. I don’t even know what room was her’s but I’ll find out soon enough. After checking two rooms I find her’s. It fits her personality. Pale blue walls with different creatures painted in different colors, a large bookcase next to her window filled with many books and small glass figurines, a large flat screen tv mounted to the wall and some wood furniture all throughout the room. On her rainbow colored queen sized bed, she was peacefully asleep. Her soft (Y/C/H) locks fanned out over her pillow, her lovely features relaxed, she was basically glowing. 

Walking over to her I sat down next to her carefully not to wake her up. Something about her seemed different, I just couldn’t put my finger on it. My heart was bursting with too much joy to care about that right now. Leaning over I kissed her. Starting off slowly letting my need and love pass through to her as she woken up and slowly kissed me back. Breaking the kiss I watched as confusion pass through her before she whimpered and opened her eyes looking at me. “Hey doll I missed you.” 

Gasping loudly she jumped up and hugged me, her head going to my neck, body shook slightly for her quiet crying. “Daddy I missed you so much. This can’t be real.” A large smile was on her face as she pulled away from me slightly, I could see the happiness in her eyes. As I took in her appearance I looked down to notice a bump on her stomach that wasn't there before. So many emotions passed through me as it hit me she was with a child. My child. 

“How are you back right now?” She asked but I didn’t answer, to busy realizing I’m going to be a father. It's happening my girl is Pregnant. “Daddy?” she asked softly after a moment. “You’re pregnant.” She looked at me fearfully, gripping my hand tightly she mutely nodded. Grabbing her face I kissed her intensely letting my tongue entangle with her’s in her mouth once again. Breaking apart this time a string of saliva connected, kissing her all over her face I pulled her close to me. 

“Darling I’m so happy you’re carrying our child, you can’t imagine how I feel.” “Oh daddy.” she said relieved climbing into my lap. “But.” I started and she froze. “But?” she asked innocently. “But baby girl you hid it from me, you can’t hide things from me because if you do I can’t keep you safe. So you have to be punished. Do you understand?” 

She slumped a bit nodding as she pouted. “Aaahh. Do you understand? Use your words baby.” “Yes sir daddy. I understand, it's just I was scared.” “You never have to be afraid with me doll, I’ll always be here for you okay?” “Okay.” 

Pating her ass I sat her down carefully on the bed, taking off her sleep shirt. “Hmmming what should you punishment be?” I asked her. Taking in her almost naked body save for her pink frilly panties. Her breast were fuller I let my hands grab them, she moaned when I squeezed them roughly, her belly swollen with my child. I placed my hand on it feeling the home of our child in her warm, soft, beautiful body. I then let my hands drift down her hips to her smooth thighs. “I don’t know daddy, whatever you want.” “You’re so sexy.” I moaned out placing my left hand on her hip I stroked it a few times watching how she leaned into my touch before I felt her through her panties. 

She was so wet already, her wetness soaked her panties. I need her. “You have to cum five times this one session baby. You can cum when ever you want you just have to do it five times.”   
Another silky moan left her as I pinched her clit. “But before we get started I have something for you.” “You do, daddy?” She asked with charming curiosity. “Yes. Sit up.” 

As she did I got off the bed stripping myself quickly pulling her gift out of my pocket. Once I was naked I stroked my cock a few times to take the edge of just a little bit before approaching her again. Taking the thick leather choker with a small red pendant in my hand, I kissed her neck softly before fastening it to her neck. “Ooo it's pretty daddy, so pretty.” She said stroking it. “Thank you daddy.” Placing a kiss on my lips as I got in front of her laying her back down. “Your welcome baby. I got it so you always know who you belong to.” I said smirking. A growl left my body and a squeal left her’s as I sucked her strongly through her panties. I’m so happy to be back. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So the next chapter is full of smut as well as the two after. so stay tuned! Comment and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 17 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at updating but here it is.

(Y/N)’s P.o.v:

The look in Daddy’s eyes made my thighs clench, his beautiful blue hues were almost unrecognizable they’re so dark. His strong hands playing with my belly as a smirk fitted his lips. “Do you know why you’re in trouble doll?” Leaning over he spoke as he bit my neck. “Because I didn’t tell you serious information daddy.” My own hands reaching out to touch his strong body. Daddy’s bite was especially hard at that sucking it just as hard, to make me cry out and arch my body into his. Pulling away from me to lean back on his heels he took my wrist in one hand. “Put your hands on the headboard and keep them there if you don’t that’s another orgasm. Probably on you won’t be able to take. Understood?” I wasn’t given time to answer because a soft moan left my throat instead. My left nipple was in his mouth; his warm, wet, dirty mouth.

And I barely remembered to put my hands on the head broad. Another orgasm was a check my ass can’t cash five was something I’m probably gonna pass out from. A sharp nip was given to me when my eyes started to close. “Eyes on me little girl.” His fingers drifted down my body till they reached my mound, where a firm tap to my clit was given. An welcomed touched that was met with enthusiasm. Little flakes of pleasure melted into my body as he pushed two fingers into me stroking into me with a slow lazy pace. “Daadddyy pleasssse go faster?” Came out of my throat in an annoyed tone. 

“Babby giiirrrllll Daddy wants to take his timeeeee.” Was my reply with a chuckle when he nipped my nose with his teeth. I sighed with annoyance as his fingers worked me slowly, not as deeply as I would have like. That is until a dangerous glint took to his blown out eyes and he slithered down my body. Warm puffs of breath hit chilled skin as he went down; until they were breathed where I wanted them the most. What I would give to grab his hair we both know where this is going, shivers came over my body as he nipped once again at my naked flesh. Only this time it was with his face pressed into my other lips right on my clit. 

His fingers speed up just a little to rub a sensitive spot inside of me, puffs of breath ghosting along the inside of my thighs. A warm strong stroke of his tongue was placed upon my clit, slowly with thought. Right when I fell into a false sense of security; his dirty warm mouth was placed right where I needed it for the time being and sucked harshly. Causing my body to jerk and seek the pleasure he was so willing to give. There was no distinction between his moans and mine as my body was humming on the edge. My Daddy’s tongue played with my pearl, then lick its way to my leaking hole, meeting his fingers rubbing in and out of me. 

The whole time he played my body our eyes stayed connected. I could see the hunger in them as I’m pretty sure he could see them in mine. The sound of him slurrping me up added to the moment. “Does Daddy’s filthy lil’ princess like that hmmm?” Were the words mumbled into my being. I gripped my headboard with all my strength trying to obey and not grab his long tempting hair to push him further into me. “Yeess Daddy.” My answer gained me another one of his wonderful fingers. “Awww, look at my baby girl taking my fingers like a good slut.” He raised his face away from my heat with a smirk. “Daddyyy.” Lips red and pouty. “Shhh Princess. I want you to play with your tits. Lick your fingers, pull your nipples, and grab them. Now!” 

My body reacted immediately as shoving my fingers in my mouth to get them wet, then grabbing my breast harshly just the way daddy does it. Eyes still connected to scared to look away and miss anything. The warm mouth I missed was right back where I needed it sucking, eating, enjoy my pussy like it was fine cuisine. His metal arm coming to help me play with my breast as he made my toes curl. My legs shaking as my orgasm started to find its way through my body intense and demanding. 

Kisses marked his way up to my lips as he settled in between my quaking thighs his hardness pressing against me. Our lips tasting each other lazily, when he slipped inside me slowly taking his time to stoke himself along my walls, to stretch me out. “Fuck Princess you keep this pussy just right for me.” Nodding with a sigh a gasp left me when I felt teeth bite right under my collar. My arms grabbed the covers beneath us seeing as he hasn’t given me permission to touch him yet. 

Once he was ready he leaned away from me; stroking firmly. “Daddy harder please?” I barely managed to get out. He smirked once again as he complied to my request, he took my hands running them down his chest then his abs. When we reach his thighs he pumped his hips faster taking my right hand and rubbing my clit in a slower past. Just fast enough it jerked my body from the force he was putting into to running my body down. He hard throbbing dick was hit my sweet spot like music notes, his grunt and curses getting huskier. My wetness smeared with sweat sticking all over our bodies. 

“Do you like that baby? Hmmm? You like-- FUCK! Oh. You like Daddy using you hot, pretty, tight little pussy? Because I know I do.” He had to stop so he could speak clearly as I clenched around him. “Every day I was away I thought about this pussy. My sweet sweet princesses pussy.” He used my fingers to rub my clit raw for a second before he went back to moving inside my heated body. “ Daddy I missed your hard dick. I miss licking it, sucking it, fucking it. Daddy I missed you.” I whined feverishly. 

A growl came from his chest was all the warning I got before he threw my legs over his shoulder his metal arm cold my skin as he took over stroke my clit; his hips pumped faster and harder. “Yes.” Was the only thing I could yelp out as my eyes crossed and I came for the second time tonight.


	22. Chapter 18: Now that you're home.  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a tiny bit of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than I intended it to be but I'm pretty happy about it. There's only three chapters from this one and I want them to be more fluffy but don't worry there will be smut.

*Bucky’s P.O.V* 

For the first time in a long time I was able to sleep through the night, no waking up from nightmares. I dreamt of my new family; the family I am starting with my darling little sweetheart. Fucking her last night was fun, but making love to her pregnant body last night connected and freed our souls. It shaped our future into something I never thought possible for myself. A woman and a child; my woman and child. Mine. I wanted to bask in this feeling with them forever, it made me feel complete again. 

After everything it took to get to this point. All the strength, all the tears, pain. It was worth it every single second of it. 

Waking up I didn’t open my eyes just yet I wanted to take everything in. The sweet smell of lavender and vanilla with the smell of our sex on the sheets, the soft feel of said sheets all around my body. The warmth they held. The only thing missing was my woman. Finally opening my eyes I sat up looking around the room for my baby girl, after a moment I realized she must be down stairs. So getting out of the bed I slipped on some sweat pants sitting at the end of the bed, and tied my wild hair into a bun at the back of my head and made my way downstairs. 

When I reached the top of the stairs I smelled something familiar, as I got closer two voices reached my ears. My sweet baby girl’s and my best friend’s Steve. I watched them for a moment when I reached the doorway. Steve was at the stove cooking potato hash, with ham omelettes and french roast. He was smiling telling a story to my beauty little lady, who was sitting at the island watching him cook drinking a glass of orange juice laughing along with him. And it warmed my heart to see them so happy and at peace. 

It wasn’t until (Y/N)’s beautiful eyes met mine that I was acknowledged, her smiled widen. “Buckyyy!” She happily squealed reaching her arming out to me. The reaction I got from her made my heart flutter as I grinned approaching her. When I was within her reach she wrapped her limbs around me and smothered my face in kisses making me chuckle. “Good morning princess.” Was the reply I spoke into her skin, a rough french kiss was placed on my lips making both of us moan. Then a throat cleared and we remembered Steve boy was still in the room. 

I chuckled again as my baby girl pressed her face into my chest, wrapping her arms around my naked waist. “Morning Steve.” “Hey Buck how you feeling buddy?” With a smile still on my face I looked down into the pretty little thing in my arms. “Great, I feel absolutely great. And I have the both of you to thank for that, so thank you Steve for everything. For looking after (Y/N) for searching and working so hard to free me.” 

Steve looked at me and no words were needed. We both knew that we would always be there for each other no matter what. “Bucky you know you’re my brother.” He said anyways with a small grin on his face. (Y/N) released me and I hugged him, so much being said without words. He patted my back before letting go to finish up the food. “Awww look at my guys.” My baby girl teased us. “Oh hush doll.” I stood behind her putting my hands on belly; when we felt it. A kick our baby’s kick. Our child kicked up, right there in my flesh hand. 

My princess jumped gasping she put her hand on top of my own. “Honey did you… did you feel that? The baby kicked!” Shocked I faintly moved my head, kissing the top of her head. “Yes darling I sure did.” 

\-----------Time Skip-----------

After a wonderful breakfast Steve had to pack up to leave, with promises he would visit as much as he could he left us to go up stairs. My princess smiled at me before telling me to go upstairs and change into something comfortable. Feeling giddy I ran and changed coming back down for just a moment before she took my metal hand and guided outside to some woods. 

“Little one where are we going?” Giving me a devious look she pecked my cheek. “Daddy I have a surprise for you, just follow me okay?” How can I deny her when she bats her eyelashes like that. Playing with her I sighed, following her deeper into the woods listening to her explain different types of planets and animals. Cuddling her up in my arms, I smiled at the joy she embodied the deeper we got. 

Until we reached a well built wood cabin just along the edge of a large lake, the view of it against the background of the beautiful mountains and trees it was like a painting. “This is our little get away Daddy.” Her soft voice giggled. I just grinned at her for the millionth time today, eyes glued on her. She guided me to the edge of the water kissing me roughly on my lips, hands trailing along my body to stop at my pants unbuckling my belt. She then unzipped them pulling them down along with my briefs, her hand wrapping around my cock as my bottoms fell to my ankles. 

Helping her I quickly stripped out of my jacket and t-shirt, then reaching out to carefully help her out of her own clothes. Seeing her gorgeous skin free gleaming in the sun light in front of my I was hard and she was the only person who can do something about it. “Daddy let me take care of you.” She whispered against my lips. “Okay baby.” 

She grinned as she walked naked and free to the edge of the water getting in she looked over her shoulder to me holding out her hand. I snapped a picture of this in my mind so I could remember it forever, before joining her. Taking her in my arms she turned kissing me breathless, once again taking my cock into her hand stroking it. I prussed her body to my tightly squeezing her ass in my hands, her perfect ass. Causing the both of us to moan. “Fuck baby.” “I’m here daddy, just lay on the shore for me a bit okay?” I did what she asked with no questions my eyes not leaving hers. The water coming up to my knees as she kissed up my body, sucking bruises into my thighs. The teasing had me grabbing the earth underneath us letting her have control for once. 

“Do you like that daddy?” She asked innocently like she wasn’t breathing on my dick. “Ye. Ohh.” The groan that came from my throat turned into a growl when she swallowed me whole without warning. Her eyes playing innocent with me as she worked my dick like a pro. “There you go princess get that cock nice and wet for your pussy.” Her wet body splashing water as she pumped and drooled on my dick. The water cooling down our hot bodies. Right before I could cum, right as I felt that heat in my gut she let go of my cock watching it flop against my abs. 

“That was good huh daddy?” “Yes baby it was.” She winked at me before kissing me roughly once again biting my lip, she licked my ear before saying. “Weeellll Why don’t you repay the favor daddy and eat your pussy?” My mouth was salivating at her words. “Yes gorgeous sit on my face.” 

When she did just that giggling until I sucked her clit as hard as I could making her hiss I knew we would be out here for a while. 

TBC


End file.
